


Kings of Hell

by Kagemirai



Series: From Hell [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, F/F, M/M, Mind Control, Torture, Torturer Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head topside to let loose their inner demons only to become embroiled in events years in the making. Cut off from Hell they have to get things back on track topside before they can return below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a job doing archaeology so updates are a little spread out since I primarily write on the way to the site and am too exhausted most days to pour myself into it like I usually do. However! Updates will come, there will just be a bit of time between them.

-Dean-

 

Humanity was so overrated. How could they have let themselves be dragged down into practically serving them? That was a job for the angels, demons weren't around to cater to the wants and wishes of humans. Okay, so maybe they were a little bit but only as far as deals went. Sam wasn't too keen on sharing his sentiments, he thought they should keep trying, see if they could get through to Robert, get him to change his mind. That kid was as stubborn as his mother and Dean knew at any child of Eleanor Singer was not going to give up his beliefs. He didn't like demons, not since one got his father, and if Ellie couldn't convince him that Sam and Dean weren't different then there was no point in them trying. He made up his mind and they should just start acting like the demons they were.

The pair of demons were standing toe to toe in front of Dean's latest project. The soul was bound to his rack, hanging limp and bloody after a prolonged session where Dean was trying to get some of his frustrations out at being told off by the teenage Singer. The elder Winchester was done, he was ready to just let go and become more of a demon, to let loose. Sam on the other hand wanted to maintain that connection, it was frustrating to say the least.

"You know what, Sammy? Fuck this human shit. They don't want us around? I say good riddance. We're demons! We should be out there having fun, not babysitting a couple of humans who don't even want us around."

"We can't just give up! Robert could get hurt, he doesn't understand." Sam shouted, hands clenched into fists.

"I think he understands just fine. A demon killed his dad, why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that he doesn't want to have anything to do with us?"

Sam's lip curled up into a snarl and there was Bitch Face #27, "You and Alastair already took care of the demon, his dad's up in Heaven, it's not like we killed him."

"How long are you two going to be arguing?" Alastair sighed from the doorway, "Dear Robert Singer is much like his namesake, stubborn to the core." He looked between the pair, pushing up from the wall, "You won't be able to convince him while the wound is still fresh." He looked into Sam's eyes, "Perhaps you should let go for now. If you desire to reconnect it can be done in the future. For now why don't you focus on being a demon and letting go? Go up top, let loose, have some fun."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's go drinking, come on Sammy, we'll take a trip topside and get wasted, let go, forget all about Robert."

Sam's shoulders slumped, "Now both of you are ganging up on me?" A heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Alright, fine, you win but I'm not giving up on him. I'll follow your lead for right now, we'll go up top and do demon things, but we avoid Robert and he never finds out, deal?"

The smile on Dean's face promised havoc and mayhem, "Deal." He closed the last bit of distance, pressing their lips together slowly, kissing him softly before pulling back, "Want to join us?" He turned his gaze to Alastair.

"No, but I expect you back here in a Hell month." He grabbed Dean by the hair, tugging back sharply before claiming his mouth in a brutal kiss, "Go cause some trouble." He growled, giving a lick to the soft lips.

Dean saluted before grabbing Sam and heading topside. Part of him wanted to go do karaoke, maybe he could even get Sam to sing, that would be awesome. He grinned, teleporting out of the storage facility, Sam hot on his heels.

"Where are we going?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's a bar not far from here that I thought we'd check out. They even have karaoke!" He grinned, "Let's go get shit faced and sing."

The younger Winchester shook his head, "But Dean, you can't sing."

"I can too!" He growled, "Let's go."

The bar was full when they stepped in, the brothers immediately heading for the bar. Whiskey and beer flowed like water and it wasn't long before Dean made his way onto the stage, grabbing the mic.

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me. When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know, everything's alright! I-I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing!" The grin fell from his face when a chorus of boos sounded around him. His eyes narrowed darkly and he quit singing. Sam cringed, shaking his head as he looked up at the stage, "Hey, this song is a classic! Haven't you assholes ever seen Guardians of the Galaxy?" He snarled.

"You suck!"

That was the last straw, his eyes locked on the offending young man, "Sammy, let's have some fun." The smile was cruel as he snapped his fingers, the doors slamming and locking.

Sam got to his feet, moving to stand beside Dean, grabbing the offending man as he moved past, "Would you like to do the honors?" He questioned, holding the man firmly.

"Hey, let me go, asshole!" He tried to jerk his arm away but Sam held him firm.

Dean growled, "Shut up, bitch." He drew his favorite silver razor, "The only thing I want to hear from you is how awesome Hooked on a Feeling is." He drew the blade down his cheek, the skin splitting. A woman screamed and the others in the bar ran toward the doors, trampling over each other. Dean took the man from Sam, slamming him down on the stage and straddling his waist, "Go play, Sammy. Make that bitch scream some more."

Sam grabbed her, back handing her hard. There was a crack as her nose broke and she sobbed loudly, her hands flying to her face. Dean went back to singing, grinning down at the man as he began to cut. The man screamed as Dean sliced into his skin, splitting him open on the blade. Sam spun the woman, tossing her into the crowd by the door, his smile was dark and his eyes flashed black as he gazed at them with disdain.

Dean jerked back, feeling something slam into his back, forcing the blade deeper than he wanted into the pinned man's arm, "Get off him!"

He turned slowly, eyes black, to see who was behind him. The man that stood there was young, barely 21, and scrawny, but Dean had to admit he had guts. He looked down at the man he was torturing, he had started babbling about what a great song it was but Dean hadn't stopped, "Don't move, I'll be back for you." He used his power to pin him down, "As for you." He grabbed him by the throat, squeezing slowly, "I like a man with guts, how about I make you a deal?" He gave him a little shake to get his attention, "Eyes on me, boy." Brown eyes snapped to attention, staring into Dean's black eyes, "I'll let you live if you sit back and watch me work." The man's hands scrambled at his hands, "Nod if you agree." He nodded and Dean smiled, setting him down against the wall, "Good boy. Now I don't want to hear a peep from you." He moved back to the pinned man, settling back over him, "Tell me more about how awesome the song is."

 

-Sam-

 

Blood covered his hands as he slammed his fist into the woman's face. She whimpered as he dropped her to the floor. His head cocked to the side as he examined the blood. He had been bloody plenty of times in the past but for some reason this was different. Maybe it was the fact that it was human blood instead of the monster of the week. It felt thick against his flesh, hot, and the scent was thick and cloying, filling the air with the smell of iron. He stared, transfixed, at his crimson covered hand.

"Sam?" He heard Dean behind him but couldn't bring himself to look away, "Sammy, you ok?" His hand landed heavy on his shoulder.

"It's so red." His voice came out quite.

A snort escaped his brother, "Yeah, it's blood, what's your point?"

"It's beautiful." He turned to face Dean.

"You just now realize that? Damn Sammy, I've been trying to tell you that for years." He smirked, "Entrails can be fun too." He turned his attention to the people cowering by the exit, "Any volunteers to play a game with us?" No one raised their hands, "Come on, you might get to live. At the very least you'll have a higher chance of surviving the night." An older man stepped forward, "Looks like we have a volunteer! What's your name?"

"William." He was starting to go grey at the temples, "Why are you doing this?"

Dean grinned, "Because we're demons." His eyes flashed black, "Here's what I want you to do. You see that man sitting by the stage? I want you to go sit with him and see if you can calm him down. He's babbling and it makes me want to cut out his tongue and feed it to him."

The man quickly moved over to the babbling young man. Sam moved forward, taking in the six people left huddled against the door. He wanted to tear into them, see inside. He wasn't sure where the urge was coming from but he was ready to sate it. It was like a switch had been flipped and he needed something more. He wrapped a hand around a blonde woman's arm, jerking her towards him. She let out a sob as he slowly stroked a hand through her hair.

"Shh, it's alright." He cooed softly, petting through her hair, "Easy there girl."

She let out a little hiccuping sob, "Please don't hurt me."

The blood on his hands turned her hair crimson, "Now why would I hurt a pretty thing like you?"

"Please, I have a son, a husband. Please, I want to go home." She sobbed and he pulled her close, petting through her hair and down her back.

"What's your name? I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Claire."

He smiled, tipping her head up, "Claire, take a deep breath for me." She did and was rewarded with another smile, "There, good girl, I want you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

"Anything just please don't hurt me."

His smile was cruel, "That's what I like to hear. You'll do anything I want and what I want is for you to be with me forever. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He cooed softly in her ear, pressing his power into her, making her want.

"What about my son?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

He made a soft tsking noise, "What son?" He stroked through her hair.

"Please, let me be with you." She pressed closer to him.

"Forever, Claire, kiss me and we can be together forever." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Sam locked his eyes on Dean as he pressed their lips together. Sam smirked as he pulled back, "You get to live, Claire, aren't you happy?" She opened her eyes as he released his hold on her. A laugh escaped his lips as her eyes grew wide and she began to struggle, "In ten years you are going to be torn apart by hellhounds."

"Please don't leave me! I would rather die."

He stroked through her hair before grabbing a handful of red stained locks and jerking back hard, "No, you will live. You'll make sure that you live." He paused, "If you let yourself die, no deal, you'll do whatever it takes to stay alive for ten years, then you can give up." She clung to him and he shoved her away, "Go sit in the corner."

Dean pressed against him from behind, wrapping his arms around him, "Poor girl, all infatuated with you. Perhaps we should show her what she's missing." He kissed his throat, "She can be an audience of one after we take care of the rest."

Sam was quick to lay into the remaining humans, leaving Claire and the two men on the stage alive. The brothers were covered in blood as they pressed together. Dean shoved him to the floor, kissing him hard. They scrambled at each other's clothes, ripping and tearing at them, trying to get to the skin beneath. Claire was crying softly, her sobs like background music to the demons. They were slick with blood as they rutted against each other. Dean's gaze locked on Claire, a wicked smirk on his face as he wrung a moan from his brother's lips.

"Sam, you feel so good." He reached down, freeing them both from their pants, "You're so hot." He let out a lewd moan, their lengths sliding together.

Sam growled softly, biting into his throat, sinking his teeth in deep enough to draw blood. Dean's moans were porn star quality and all for Claire's benefit. Sam's hips jerked up against him as he laid harsh bites along his throat and shoulders, marking him up. He wanted to feel Dean do the same, to feel the slide of teeth in his skin.

"Dean, bite me." He growled, biting his ear and tugging sharply, their hips sliding together, "I want to come, bite me."

Dean growled, "So demanding." He bit down hard and sharp, the skin breaking beneath his teeth.

Sam jerked up against him, nails digging into his shoulders as he came, feeling Dean follow him into bliss, "Dean!" He moaned, laying a wet kiss on his throat.

He panted heavily, licking the wound slowly, "Fuck, Sam, that was great."

They lay in cooling blood, panting and kissing languidly at each other. Sam scowled, Claire wasn't crying anymore.

 

-Dean-

 

He pushed up off of his brother slowly, eyes moving to look around the room. Claire wasn't moving in her corner, her head listing slightly to the side. William was moving from the stage toward her and the kid he had left with the older man was nowhere to be seen. Sam was scowling up at him, his head twisting to take in the room. William made it over to Claire and was gently shaking her shoulder, her head lolling from side to side. Where was the little hero? Sam let out a shout and Dean felt pain blossom in his back.

"Fuck!" He whirled, seeing the little brat standing there with blood on his hands, Dean's blood, "You son of a bitch." He growled, lip curling up in a snarl.

The boy screamed, launching himself at the demon, clawing at his face and chest. Dean blinked in surprise, grabbing his wrists and holding him back. The kid had snapped, was totally nuts, after having to watch Dean torture the man who insulted him. The demon snarled, shoving him against the bar, pinning him there.

"She's bleeding." William's voice rang through the red haze his angry mind was swallowed with, "She's going to die."

Sam growled and the pair looked over to see what had happened. William was pressing his hands to her chest, the cream colored blouse she was wearing was stained with red, the crimson blood blooming under his hands.

"What happened?" Sam asked, moving over to the pair.

Dean kept the young man pinned as he grabbed his hand and licked the blood from his fingers, "Hey, Sammy! Pretty sure he stabbed her, this isn't just my blood." The man thrashed, shouting incoherently. Dean backhanded him, temporarily stunning him, "Shut up, bitch." He growled lowly.

Sam stroked her cheek and she let out a low sound of pain, "Oh, Claire." He shook his head as she opened her eyes, "Poor, Claire, you're dying."

She shook her head, panic in her eyes, "No, no, I can't die, not now."

He made a low sound of pity, patting her head, "You failed, part of the deal was that you live." He paused, smiling darkly, "Don't worry, you're still taking a trip downstairs but it won't be me who greets you, no, you'll get to meet my boss." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Alastair is looking forward to cutting into you."

She sobbed, reaching for him, "Sam, please, I don't want to die, I want to be with you."

Dean smirked, dragging the man over to his brother, "Hey, girl." He kneeled down, dragging the man with him, "He's the one who killed you, want revenge before you die?" He turned his gaze to Sam, "Would you get that thing out of my back?"

Sam looked behind him, grabbing and pulling, "A corkscrew? Damn."

Dean hissed in pain, taking it from him, "Take it, Claire, twist it in. Get your revenge."

Her hand was shaking as she wrapped her fingers around the bloody corkscrew. She slid forward, getting closer to him. He looked up at her with wild eyes as she let out a cry of rage and pain, stabbing the corkscrew into his throat. The blood was flowing unabated from her chest now that William wasn't putting pressure on it. She collapsed over the man as he gasped, his hands flying to the corkscrew in his neck.

"You can't let go quite yet, Claire, you have to pull it out or he might survive." Sam helped her wrap her fingers back around the weapon.

She pulled back weakly, the corkscrew sliding free. William sat back against the wall, tears in his eyes as the pair died. The demons turned their gaze to the last remaining human. William got to his feet, looking down at them, resigning himself to whatever fate they had in store.

"If you are going to kill me, get it over with." He stood tall and proud, head held high, facing his death with dignity.

The demons got to their feet, sharing a look before Dean spoke, "Nope, not going to kill you. You're free to go."

William froze, blinking at them in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me, you're free to go." He snapped his fingers and the doors swung open, "Go on, call the cops, do whatever you plan on doing." He waved his hand in dismissal, "Go have fun."

He almost slipped in the blood as he ran out the door into the night, "So, what're we doing now?" Sam asked, watching him leave.

"More mayhem and havoc, let's find something else to play with." Dean headed for the door when he realized Sam wasn't with him, "Sammy? You ok?" He scowled, looking back.

"Dean? Do you feel funny?"

"No, I'm fine." A wave of vertigo crashed over him and the world went black.

 

-Alastair-

 

His boys had dropped a pretty young thing right into his lap. The girl was unaware as he began to chain her up, piercing her flesh with hooks and binding her spread eagle with chains. He hummed softly as he slid the last hook into her shoulder. Alastair wondered how Sam got out of his deal with her and yet still sent her downstairs. She definitely wasn't getting her part of the bargain. It wouldn't do to get started before she woke up. He moved his tray of tools into view and began to clean. Of course they were in pristine condition but idle hands and all that. She let out a soft groan, slowly opening her eyes. His lips curled into a cruel smile as he caught the look of fear in her eyes.

"Hello, Claire." He picked up his blade, moving over to her, "Shall we begin?"

She let out a cry, struggling in her bonds, "Where's Sam?" She cried.

He shook his head, wrapping a hand around her throat, pinning her head in place before adding a strap around her chin and one over her forehead, "Shh." He stroked her cheek gently, "Sam is mine, dear girl, he isn't yours, you don't get to choose who plays with you down here." He slid the blade down her cheek, "Oh, Claire, we are going to have so much fun together." He chuckled softly, "I suppose I should say that I am going to have so much fun with you. Don't be afraid to scream and please, let me know in detail how this makes you feel."

He slid the blade into her shoulder, working it into her flesh slowly. She screamed, struggling against her bonds but unable to move. Beneath the scream he could hear her begin rambling, incoherent words tumbling from her lips. He hummed softly, beginning to carefully flay the skin from her shoulder, slicing thin layers to reveal the muscle beneath. After skinning her arm he moved in close, petting her hair back slowly.

"Claire, shhh, there, there, breathe for me, can you?" He smiled slowly, allowing his form to shift to resemble Sam, "Come on, Claire, deep breaths." She took in a slow breath and he smiled, "There's my girl."

"Sam?" Her voice shook, her eyes unfocused as she gazed at him.

"Yeah, it's me, how're you feeling?"

She let out a small sob, "It hurts."

"I know, I know." He stroked her hair back gently, "He's only just gotten started."

"No, no please, you have to save me." She cried softly, "Please, Sam, please."

He held a finger to her lips, "Shhh, it hurts, I know, but it's cleansing, let go."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Of what? What do you want me to do, please, I just want the pain to stop."

He smiled, bringing his lips close to hers, "Your humanity. Your attachments, let me set you free."

Sure, she wouldn't make a great demon, but fodder is fodder and he really wanted to send her back topside half turned and watch her go after her family, that would be the true torture.

"What do you mean?"

"Your family." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes grew wide, "No, no." She tried to shake her head, to pull away from him but the straps held her firm, "Please, Sam, you said we'd be together, that my family would be fine, that they didn't matter."

He stroked her hair again, giving her a soft kiss, "They didn't matter, until you died."

"No, no, I won't."

"You don't even know what I want you to do yet." He gave her another kiss.

"It can't be good, please Sam, you have me." Her voice was beginning to grate on him, trying to cajole him into forgetting about her family.

"I want to see you torture and kill them, don't you want to make me happy?"

She sobbed, "Please, I want you happy but I can't, please, I can't!"

"Perhaps you can't." He pulled back, "But one day you will." He picked up the blade and she screamed.

 

-Dean-

 

It was cold, so very cold, and dark. He knew his eyes were open but he couldn't see. He tried to sit up, his head slamming into metal. He brought his hands up, feeling smooth metal. He felt like he was in a coffin, again. A thin sheet covered his legs, shifted against his skin as he tried to figure out where he was. Did they think he was one of the dead? Had it been long enough for the cops to come and the bodies carted away? He closed his eyes, focusing around him, was he in the morgue?

"I can't wait to cut into this bastard, you said he's the one that killed all those people?" There was a click and blinding light flooded into his little drawer. He snapped his eyes closed as he heard and felt the drawer being pulled out. When he opened his eyes again he was looking up at a young man in scrubs, "What the fuck?!"

Dean lashed out, wrapping his hand around his throat. There was a glint of metal in his hand, a scalpel, the son of a bitch was going to cut him. He swung his legs over the table, spinning him and slamming him down onto the now vacated slab. The man scrambled at his hand, swinging the scalpel wildly. He snarled, grabbing his hand and slamming it down, forcing him to drop the weapon.

"Where is he?" He squeezed his throat.

The man gasped and he let up a bit, "W-Who?"

"The other man, longer hair, hazel eyes, my accomplice, asshole."

He shook his head, "Only you."

"Get off him!"

A heavy tray slammed into the back of his head, forcing him over the man. He snarled, eyes flashing as he turned to see who was there. Another man in a lab coat stood there, brown eyes wide in fear, the tray clasped in a white knuckle grip. He backed away slowly, eyes widening further.

"Y-Your eyes, what the fuck man? You blind or something? How can you see?!"

Dean scowled, "What are you talking about?" He squeezed the throat still trapped in his hand.

"Your eyes are white."

He twisted his wrist, snapping the man on the table's neck, "They're white? Really? Maybe you can answer another question for me." He paused, moving toward him, "Where's my brother? My accomplice."

The man backed away, shaking his head, "There was just you and the victims, I don't know anything else, I swear."

"What use are you?" He growled, lip curling up in a snarl, "You're less than nothing." He stalked closer, pinning him against the wall, "You can't tell me where Sam is, you have no use to me, and if you're useless to me..." He trailed off with a shrug, grabbing him around the throat and calling the scalpel to his hand, jabbing it through his eye. He screamed and Dean patted his cheek, grabbing the blade and jerking it out, "Where're my clothes?" When he screamed again Dean rolled his eyes, jabbing the blade into the other one, "Now who's blind?" He tossed him aside, "I have to find Sammy." He paused for a moment, catching his reflection in the metal table, "And why my eyes are white."

He grabbed the coat off one of the dead M.E., shrugging it on before hunting for clothes. He locker room was devoid of life but he was able to find something to wear that would work until he could get his own clothes out of storage. After dressing he found a sink with a mirror, cleaning up the dried and flaky blood from his hands and face before looking himself over. His eyes were a milky white, like Alastair and Lilith's. He couldn't shift his eyes, usually it was just a matter of focus and his eyes would slip back to green but this time they wouldn't. This was not going to work, he needed to be able to appear normal in his hunt for Sam. It wasn't like his brother to run off and leave him. They had both felt strange after their spree and then nothing. Could giving into their baser urges have done something to them? He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it, he needed answers and he needed Sam. He focused, intending to go below and find Alastair but when he opened his eyes he was still in the locker room, something was very wrong.

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Alastair-

 

            Something was wrong. Crowley had reported that his crossroads demons weren't coming back after being called for deals. He was afraid he was going to have to go topside himself to see what the problem was. Sam and Dean hadn't been in contact, of course it hadn't been very long since they had left for vacation. He let out a sigh, settling behind his desk, he needed to get in contact with his boys, if he couldn't he would have to change tactics. The communication system in Hell could be frustrating to deal with, there was way too much preparation involved, but it worked so no one had bothered trying to change it. A chalice of blood later and he was ready to make a call.

            "Dean." Now he just had to wait and see if he got a reply.

            "A-stair?" It was Dean but his voice was broken, much like bad reception, it shouldn't be possible.

            "What is going on up there?"

            "Sam...missing...eyes...stuck...white."

            He scowled down at the blood, "Get in contact with that angel of yours and fix this. I will do what I can from here." He ended the call, "White eyes, what have they gotten into?"

 

-Sam-

 

            He let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He wasn't in the bar and he wasn't mistaken for dead. Had Dean passed out too or gotten them out? Well, Dean hadn't gotten them out. He was strapped to a chair and when he looked down he was firmly encircled with a Devil's Trap. He clenched his fists, tugging slightly, testing his bonds. He was going to have to use some of Dean's tricks to get out of this. The other demon was better at using his abilities to escape, had more practice thanks to Alastair and his penchant for strapping him back to the rack. He focused on the straps, willing the leather to crack and break. It loosened before snapping completely. He pulled himself up, gazing down at the trap.

            "You're awake."

            He turned to the voice, finding a young woman standing there in an impeccable black suit with a bright blue tie. Her black hair was tied into a severe bun at the base of her skull. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at her with disdain.

            "Yes, I take it you weren't expecting that?" He questioned.

            She shook her head, "When we collected you we weren't sure what to expect." She moved to the edge of the trap, "We expected a yellow eyed demon, not white, we shall have to change our plans."

            He raised an eyebrow, "And what plans would these be?"

            She smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, "You, Sam Winchester, will be our demon, our spy."

            "Oh, really now?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't think that's going to work for me."

            "Do you think you have a choice?"

            "There's always a choice."

            She shook her head, "Not for me and soon not for you."

            He snorted, "The only time there isn't a choice is when my brother sets his mind to something. Whatever you try to do to me will be stopped and I will be there to watch and help when he cuts you open, that is a guarantee."

 

-Dean-

 

            Contact with Hell was severely limited, calls were breaking up, and he couldn't head back down. At least Alastair had gotten in contact with him. Hopefully Heaven wasn't having the same problems or he wouldn't be getting help from Cas either. The angel had to have a better idea of what might be going on. Whatever happened to Sam he was running out of time.

            "Castiel, this is really important, I need your help. I'm in the Motel 6 outside of Denver, room 12." He sat down on the bed to wait, hoping it wouldn't be long.

            "Dean, are you alright?" Castiel was on him in an instant, checking him for wounds, "Why are your eyes white?"

            He sighed, getting to his feet, "I don't know, I can't go back to Hell, blood phone keeps cutting out, and to top it all off Sam's missing. I have to find him, I have to know what's going on."

            "Sit down and relax, we will find Sam. What was the last thing you recall?"

            He sat and looked up at the angel almost sheepishly, "We had just done karaoke and some asshole insulted my song so we kind of let loose and then the world went black and I woke up in the morgue."

            "I have heard rumors but nothing more. There are kidnappings, missing angels as well as other races."

            "Have they come back?"

            Castiel shook his head, "Not yet, however they haven't been found dead either, just missing."

            "When did it start?"

            The angel sat down next to him, "I am unsure. You are both hidden from angels, I cannot help you find him in that way but perhaps Michael or Gabriel will know another way."

            "I could use a tracking spell. I need blood though, I think mine should work."

            "Before resorting to that let me speak with Michael. Perhaps we can find a way without bloodshed."

            Dean shook his head, "I don't need archangels poking their nose into me and my brother, I just need to find him, so pull out your fancy sword and draw some blood." He grabbed a decorative bowl, dumping the plastic fruit out, "We're finding Sam, now."

            "Dean, I don't think this is a good idea." He slowly drew his angel blade.

            "Nothing we ever do is a good idea but this is the best one we've got. So slit open my palm and lets get this show on the road."

            Castiel slowly took his arm, wrapping his hand around his wrist and pulling it over the bowl, slowly slicing into his palm, watching the blood drip into the bowl as Dean hissed softly in pain, "Dean, I don't like this."

            The demon's lip curled into a snarl, snatching the blade from him, "Blood of the brother, show me the way."

            The pair watched as tendrils of blood wound up from the still surface. They twisted around each other, forming a map, complete with street and location names, "He isn't far, I can get us there. I take it you cannot teleport."

            Dean snarled, "I can't, get us there, now."

            The angel put his hand on his shoulder, whisking them to an old abandoned house. The building was in decent condition, was probably well cared for until recently. The air was so thick he could almost taste it. The smell of power and the pulse of life, he could feel it against his skin.

            "Dean, you have no weapon, I shall go first."

            Dean's white eyes glared at him angrily, "We go together and I'm never unarmed." He pulled out his favorite blade before pushing past him and kicking the door in, "Hey, assholes! Give me back my brother!"

            Castiel shook his head, letting out a long sigh as he followed him into the house. Dean strode forward only to come face to face with a young woman dressed in a black suit and tie. Castiel's eyes went wide when he saw her. He stepped past Dean, eyes locked on her.

            "Ariel."

            Dean scowled, "One of your missing?"

            Castiel nodded, "Ariel, where have you been?"

            "You shouldn't be here, Castiel." Her blade slid down her sleeve into her hand, "If you do not leave I will kill you."

            Castiel scowled, "Ariel, I don't want to hurt you, come home."

            Her eyes looked panicked but her body was relaxed, "Then you must die."

            Dean grabbed her arm, twisting as she swung the blade, aiming for Castiel's throat. She snarled, her hand glowing as she pressed it to Dean's forehead. Castiel let out a shout of anger and surprise, reaching for them. The demon cringed, ready to be burned out, his mind filled wi thoughts of rescuing his brother. White eyes went wide as he realized he was still alive, he wasn't burned out, there was no pain. Ariel looked shocked, her hand still pressed to his skin. Dean was just as surprised as the two angels but he reacted, jabbing the blade into her throat. Castiel shook off his surprise, grabbing her blade and pulling it from her hand. Her eyes darted around in panic as her body struggled between them.

            "Knock her out!" Dean shouted, her head slamming into his nose. He let out a curse as Castiel pressed his fingers to her forehead, "Damn, what the hell?" He dropped her as she fell unconscious, checking his nose, "You're lucky it's not broken, bitch."

            "She is damaged, her mind has been twisted." He laid a hand fully on her forehead, "We should not have come without assistance."

            Dean grabbed her blade from his hand, "Stay with her then, I'm getting Sammy."

            He stormed off, not looking back at the pair of angels. A scream echoed through the house and the demon bolted, pushing through another door and almost tumbling down the stairs. He took them two at a time, rounding a corner to find Sam chained down to a table, a young man standing over him with a blade and a vial of something dark and viscous looking in hand.

            "Son of a bitch." Dean growled, grabbing the man and pulling him away from his brother before he could pour that stuff down his throat, "Get the fuck away from my brother." He hissed angrily, shoving the angel blade through his shoulder, bright blue light welled up around the blade, another angel, "You winged freaks just can't stay out of our lives, can you?!" He shouted, shoving him back against the nearest wall.

            The angel's eyes were wide in fear and pain. He lashed out in response, clawing at the demon, trying to press his hand to his forehead, to burn him out. When nothing happened the look on his face was one of shock and fear. Dean twisted the blade, wrapping a hand around his throat, squeezing tightly. Sam let out a sound from the table and Dean turned his head, pulling the blade out and stabbing it back in again.

            "Sammy, Sammy, talk to me." The angel he had pinned began to laugh, drawing his attention back to his victim, "What did you do to him?"

            "I'm not telling you." He hissed, spitting up blood.

            Dean's lip curled up into a snarl as he prepared to drive the blade into his heart.

            "Dean! No!" Castiel's voice barely stopped him from slaughtering the angel. He moved forward quickly, knocking the angel out, "They are being controlled." He stated, forcing Dean to let go of the angel.

            The demon moved to Sam's side, brushing his hair back, looking him over closely. His brother was bleeding, black stained the edges of the wounds. A soft moan escaped his lips, pain filling the sound. Dean's fingers shook as he took in the wounds, his gaze flitting to Castiel.

            "Cas, fix him." He hated the fact that his voice shook.

            The angel moved over, examining his wounds, "I can't. Whatever that fluid is I cannot heal him."

            "What good are you?" He shouted, gripping at Sam's shoulder, shaking him, "Sammy, wake up, come on Sam, don't leave me, Sam." He slapped him, "Wake up!"

            Sam let out a grunt, his eyelids fluttering, "Dean?"

            He smiled slightly, "Yeah, what the hell did they do to you?"

            He sat up slowly, "I'm not sure, my head feels fuzzy, why does everything hurt?"

            "Easy, you're all banged up, Cas couldn't heal you. Come on, let's get out of here before we wind up with bigger problems." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him off the table, "Lean on me."

            "I'm not broken." He grumbled but leaned against him.

            "Bullshit, bitch, you are so broken. Your meatsuit is all fucked up."

            Sam let out a hiss as he put weight on his leg. Dean took most of his weight, helping him up the stairs and out the door, Castiel close behind him. The older demon felt a little guilty for taking it out on the angel but Cas didn't seem to take offense. They had no where to go but back to the hotel or the storage facility where Baby was kept.

            "Cas, get us somewhere safe," he paused, "please."

            "I shall return you to the hotel then return to collect my brother and sister." He laid a hand on their shoulders, teleporting to the hotel room, "I must get Ariel and Daniel home then I shall return to help you. Please, stay safe." He kissed them softly before disappearing.

            Dean let out a sigh of relief, helping Sam to the bed before grabbing towels and water to get his brother cleaned up. He worked in silence, wiping away the black gunk so he could get a clear look at the wounds. They were deep, would need stitches and time to heal. He had no supplies, everything was back in the Impala, he would have to wait for Cas to get back, there was no way he was leaving his brother.

 

-Sam-

 

            He felt strange, like his body wasn't quite his own. His head ached and his wounds burned. When Dean cleaned him up each stroke of the towel made him feel like he was on fire. He felt both hot and cold all at once. Whatever they had done to him wasn't good. Every movement he made his head throbbed and an almost voice echoed through his mind, coaxing and cajoling. He didn't know what they wanted or even who they were. Ariel had claimed he wouldn't be able to resist, that he would fall, he was wondering if she had been right, if Dean and Cas had been too late. He couldn't think like that, they had gotten to him, he didn't feel the urge to kill them or do anything against them so he had to be fine.

            "I want to go home." He said softly.

            Dean sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I know, but we can't. I'm thinking we should try to find others, it can't be too hard to find a bunch of demons when we can't change our eyes back."

            "I think letting loose may have given us a boost but why now and why are we cut off from Hell?"

            Dean rolled his eyes, "You don't think I've been asking myself the same thing? Maybe the two things are connected and maybe the shitty Winchester luck has come back to bite us in the ass."

            Sam sighed, gingerly laying back on the bed, "Why don't you go get what we need? I'll be fine here." Why did he want to get rid of his brother?

            Dean shook his head, "Nah, not letting you out of my sight."

            "Really, I'm good, you need to stitch me up, you don't want me to bleed out, do you?"

            Dean's eyes narrowed at him, "You'll be fine, stop trying to get rid of me."

            He rolled onto his side, "Fine."

            "Dude, what's wrong with you? Did they put fingers in your brains again?"

            He rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm fine." He bit out, "I don't know what happened."

            "Then how do you know you're fine?" He snorted, "Sammy, you're not fine so stop being a pussy and lay there and wait for Cas to get back."

            They didn't have to wait long, the angel appearing with their medkit from the Impala. Dean took it without a word, starting to stitch him up. Sam sat stoically, staring at the wall as the needle slid in. He finished stitching up the worst of them before bandaging them in clean, white, cloth. There was an itch under his skin, in the back of his mind, a need to get away. He had to get away from his brother. Dean and Castiel kept looking at him, he could feel their eyes on him. He forced himself to his feet, almost bolting for the door. He could feel the stitches in his leg tear, blood seeping from the wound, but he didn't stop. His leg gave out on him in the parking lot. Dean was on him, slapping him across the face.

            "Sammy! Get ahold of yourself!" He growled and Sam's mind felt a little clearer.

            He blinked up at him, "Dean? What the hell?"

            "You're bleeding again, what the fuck man. Why the hell would you run off like that?" He grabbed him, pulling him up and forcing him back into the room. He looked at Cas, "I need some chalk and handcuffs." He looked back at Sam, "Someone messed with your head. You're like them."

            Dean shoved him down onto the bed and Sam opened his mouth to protest but his brother slapped his hand over his mouth, shaking his head. He grabbed the cuffs from the angel, snapping them around his wrists and binding him to the headboard. The chalk was used to draw a Devil's Trap beneath the bed, effectively trapping the younger demon in place.

            "Dean, you don't have to do this." He could feel the itching again, the need to escape.

            "Sorry, Sammy, but you're a liability and until we can fix you, you're going to be tied up."

            Sam smirked, "I didn't know you were so kinky."

            He scowled, "You know I'm kinky." He shook his head, "Get some rest, Sammy." He looked at the angel, "Can you restitch his leg? I need to get some air."

            Sam and Cas were left alone in the hotel room, the angel starting to doctor his leg. Sam let out a little sound, shifting his gaze to look down at him. Maybe he could get the angel to release him.

            "Come on, Cas." He shifted his hips slightly, "Let me go."

            Blue eyes narrowed up at him as he tugged the needle a little too sharply, "Sam, we will fix you, everything will be just fine but I will not let you go. You're unstable." He sighed, tying off the last stitch, "Sleep."

            Wasn't he already asleep? This whole thing seemed like a dream, he must be asleep. He closed his eyes, maybe he needed to fall asleep to wake up. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've barely started on the next part but I don't have to work until Tuesday so provided I get house work done there should be more soon. Please, please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

-Crowley-

 

The little pissants under him were not doing their jobs. No one was doing the work they were supposed to. He had lost contact with his agents topside soon after Moose and Squirrel took their little vacation. Whatever those two had done it was causing more problems below. Alastair was running damage control and Crowley had to admit he didn't envy the King of Hell. The white eyed demon was frustrated and woe to those who got in his way. Crowley felt fortunate that his majesty hadn't come to see him yet but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"I don't care what it takes, go up there and figure out what's going on!" He slammed his fist down on his desk, glaring down at the simpering demon cowering on the floor of his office.

"Crowley."

He jerked his head up, "What?!" He growled, before freezing when he saw who he was yelling at, Alastair.

"You will be going topside, not this...thing." He looked down at the demon on the floor with disdain, "You will be finding Sam and Dean. You will deliver this." He laid a small book on the desk, "Help fix this."

Crowley slowly lowered himself into his chair, putting his hand on the book, "You want me to go up there? Really?"

Alastair raised an eyebrow, "I didn't stutter, now did I? You will go up there and you will find them."

"Why me?"

"Because you want to know what's going on, you want to fix the problem, and you want your deals back. Things aren't running smoothly and that ruffles your feathers. All that chaos up there, lack of souls, it's ruining the status quo." He smiled knowingly, "You hate that, don't you, Crowley?"

The King of the Crossroads glared at him in response before speaking, "Fine, I'll take your little book up there and find the Winchester brats." He picked up the book before getting to his feet, "I suppose I'll be back when I can."

 

-Dean-

 

It was official, his brother was insane. Every chance he got he attempted to escape and every time Dean dragged his sorry ass back and chained him to the bed. Sam was alright half the time, lucid and in control, but the moment he fell asleep or dozed off, any damage to his concentration and he was right back to running off. To top it all off someone was at the door and he was sure it wasn't Cas. He left Sam, freshly tied up from his most recent escape attempt, on the bed and threw open the door.

"Crowley."

His suit was impeccable as always but his eyes were stuck red, which Dean found almost comical, "Squirrel, I need to talk with you." He glanced past him, scowling at the bound Sam, "What's wrong with Moose?"

Dean jerked the blinds open so he could keep an eye on Sam before stepping outside, "What do you want, Crowley?"

"I want to know what you did to my moose." He stated, glancing in through the window.

The younger demon's lip curled into a snarl, "I didn't do anything, he's being mind controlled, now, what do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"His majesty," red eyes rolled in exasperation as he spoke, "sent me up here to help the two of you." He grabbed the book out of his suit pocket, shoving it at Dean's chest, "And to give you that."

"What is it?" He scowled down at the small book, the leather cover had only a single mark on the back, one he had never seen before.

Before Crowley could answer there was a scream from inside the hotel room. Two pairs of eyes, one red and one white, looked in through the window to see Sam thrash on the bed, his body arched back in pain. The two demons were through the door and at his side in an instant.

"Sammy, wake up!" Dean slapped him, shaking his shoulders firmly. It had been taking a lot more to wake him since the kidnapping. Sam screamed again, thrashing on the bed, "Dammit!"

"What's wrong with him? If I didn't know better I would say he's going through withdrawals." Crowley took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, "Sammy, what did they do to you?" He reached down, stroking Sam's hair back, "Guess we have to let him detox. Those assholes poisoned him."

Crowley scowled, "What is going on up here?"

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I wish I knew. People are being mind controlled, they got their hooks into Sam, they've been kidnapping angels even, at least two of them." His brother let out another shout, "I wish there was something I could do."

 

-Castiel-

 

He had locked Ariel and Daniel away so they couldn't escape before going in search of Michael or Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't in his rooms so he decided to go after the warrior instead. A brief knock on the door and he pushed it open only to see something that froze him in his tracks. Gabriel had his head tipped forward, his wings spread out on display, as Michael carefully carded fingers through the ruffled feathers. Castiel's eyes grew wide, he felt his face heat up, before he clapped his hand over his eyes. The sounds Gabriel was making made his face heat up even more as he stumbled back through the door, closing it quickly. Grooming was a special thing, an intimate thing, to be done behind closed doors. He swallowed hard, really needed their help, but they were indisposed. They certainly looked to be enjoying themselves from the brief glance he got. No! He would not spy on the usually very busy pair. He raised his hand and knocked firmly, waiting patiently this time instead of just walking in. He heard hands scrambling at the door handle, struggling to make it work. It was Gabriel who opened the door, face twisted into a mockery of innocence. He smiled sweetly at Cas, Michael was close behind him, stoic and collected, the archangel was impressive.

"Cassie, hey." Gabriel let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Fancy seeing you here, you know I was..."

Michael put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence, "Castiel, you're looking well, what can we do for you?" His voice came out calm as he held Gabriel firmly.

He cleared his throat, "I have returned with two of the missing angels, Daniel and Ariel are bound." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "They have been under mind control for some time and I am unsure how to reverse it."

"Take us to them." Michael kept his hand over Gabriel's mouth as he followed Castiel to the cells where they were being held.

Daniel and Ariel were kept in separate cells. Their location forced the three angels to walk past the only other occupant of Heaven's dungeon, Gadreel, the angel tasked with guarding the garden. He looked up at them as they entered, blue eyes following them as they walked past. Gabriel glanced at him briefly before turning back to look up at Michael. The older archangel looked down at him in return before turning his attention to Ariel and Daniel.

"Daniel, come here." Michael ordered, releasing Gabriel.

The angel sneered at him, not moving from the back of his cell. Castiel stayed to the side, watching as Gabriel moved to Gadreel's cell, "How're you doing, Gadreel?" He asked softly, Michael didn't want anyone talking to the traitor.

"I am as well as can be expected. It is good to see you, brother."

Gabriel half smiled, "I'm sorry you're stuck in here, I know you didn't mean to..." He trailed off, glancing over at Michael, luckily the angel as too focused on Daniel.

He held up a hand, "I have been watching since Castiel brought them."

"What have they been doing?"

"They have been," he paused, scowling slightly, "praying."

"Praying?"

"Gabriel." Michael's voice rang out loud and clear through the dungeon, "What are you doing?"

He smiled up at him nervously, "Gadreel can help, he's been watching them. Give him a chance." He slid close to the taller angel.

Michael narrowed his eyes, looking between them, "What do you expect from me? Do you want me to release him?"

Gabriel nodded, pressing closer, standing on his tiptoes, "Give him a chance. He wants to do the right thing." He rested his hands on his shoulders, bringing his lips close to his ear, "He deserves it, after so long trapped here. Come on, Michael, I'll do that thing you like, that special thing." He licked his ear, "The one I never want to do."

Michael's eyes grew wide, his cheeks flushed, as he tried to get ahold of himself while Gabriel nibbled his ear, "Very well." His voice came out soft as he held back a groan.

Gabriel grinned and stepped back, turning to Gadreel, "You get another chance, I know you'll do the right thing."

Michael looked rather putout as he snapped his fingers and the bars slid away on Gadreel's cell, "What do you know?" He questioned, blue eyes locked to blue.

Gadreel stepped out of the cell, shaking slightly as he was finally free from his prison, "They were praying, to fae."

"Fairies are responsible?" Castiel finally spoke.

"Fairy blood is nasty stuff." Gabriel shuddered slightly, "It can warp and twist and do things not even I would ever do as a trickster."

Michael looked back at Daniel and Ariel, "We must remove the taint from them." He stated calmly.

"How?" Gabriel scowled, "If it's in their blood we could kill them."

"There are ways, blood must be removed swiftly while being slowly reintroduced to their system. Death is possible, however this is the only way." Gadreel was just as calm as Michael, "The greatest conundrum is how to keep them from healing while their blood is removed."

Castiel closed his eyes, "What if their minds are too far gone?"

"We can address that if it comes to pass. If it becomes necessary the grace must be purified as well."

"I think we need some volunteers to give blood." Gabriel shook his head, "Michael, Cas, why don't you go find us some volunteers and Gadreel and I will get Ariel and Daniel ready for this whole blood letting thing."

"Castiel, stay with Gadreel, Gabriel and I will find volunteers."

Gabriel scowled, "Like we would get anything done and might need a little more power here. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Gadreel has been watching them, it would be best if Gabriel and Gadreel remained to take care of Ariel and Daniel." Castiel stated softly, ever the voice of reason.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Very well, Castiel, come with me." The pair left Gabriel and Gadreel in the dungeons.

 

-Dean-

 

Sam was sobbing, writhing in his chains. It had been five days since Sam had started detoxing and if anything he had gotten worse. He was petrified that his brother was going to die. Cas wasn't responding to his prayers and things were getting worse. Crowley hadn't left either, he seemed just as intent to take care of Sam as Dean was.

"Get out of my way." He bit out, pushing past the other demon, a roll of gauze in his hand. Crowley glared at him but moved, letting Dean sit down on the bed, "Hey Sammy, I'm going to fix your wrists, ok?" Sam let out a small sound, he had a few moments of clarity but they were few and far between, "You need to get better, come back to me little brother."

"Dean." Crowley laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Sam will be just fine. Why don't you pray to angel face again, see if he will come down."

He jerked his shoulder away, bandaging Sam's wrists, "Cas..."

He was cut off by the appearance of the angel, "Dean, how is Sam?"

The demon snarled, "He's sick, how do you think he is? I've been trying to get ahold of you, I've been praying, and nothing! Sam's screaming, he won't stop, I can't help him! Cas, dammit, help him!"

"We need demon blood for a transfusion, he has been infected by fairy blood, is addicted to it but there is no detoxification."

Crowley scowled, "It's going to take more than that to fix him, his very essence will have been tainted. Doing the whole blood thing will help but we need to either get him back to hell or Dean here is going to have to torture him."

"What?" Dean jerked back as if burned, "The hell I am."

Castiel scowled, "What purpose would torture serve?"

"Purification." Crowley made it sound like the most obvious thing, "Break him down and build him back up. Same thing you do with a human soul."

"But Sam didn't break, he didn't become a demon through torture."

"Bloody hell, Winchester, it doesn't matter. Is Sam a demon? Yes? Well, torture fixes everything and you are a grandmaster at it, ergo, you are going to have to torture your brother."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Was everything against him? Sam was screaming again, a rough, broken sound, he had to fix this.

"Crowley, go find some volunteers to give Sam blood. I'll give as much as I can but we're going to need more." He opened his eyes and looked at the angel, "Tell me what to do."

"He needs to be fully restrained so that we can successfully transfuse him." Castiel examined how he was bound, "He must be unable to move."

Crowley gave a little salute as he disappeared, intent on finding more demons, leaving the angel and demon alone with the writhing mind controlled creature on the bed.

"You've done this before?" The demon pulled a length of rope out of a bag he had stored by the bed. Sam had been breaking his restraints and Dean was afraid to use any traps or spells for fear of the effect they would have on his detox, "Those two angels? We aren't going into this blind, right?"

Castiel nodded, "We were successful in repairing the damage to Daniel and Ariel. They had been under a much deeper influence, I am sure that we can restore Sam as well."

A low growl escaped the demons lips as he pounced on his brother, struggling to get him properly bound to the bed. Sam was like a man possessed, bucking and thrashing, his head twisting from side to side as he bit and snapped at the blonde demon. Castiel moved forward, prepared to knock him out when Dean snarled at him, teeth bared like an animal. The angel immediately backed away, hands raised in understanding. No one was going to touch his brother, not yet anyway, he would make sure that nothing supernatural touched him. Dean was bleeding from a split lip by the time he had Sam securely bound and immobile. A deep breath and he sat down in the chair by the bed, shrugging off his shirt as he went.

"Alright, let's get started."

Castiel worked quickly, pulling out needs and tubing and Dean wondered where he had gotten it all, "We need somewhere to put his blood."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like I carry buckets around with me. I thought you were all prepared."

The angel sighed, "I shall return in a moment." He disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll have you fixed in no time." He brushed his hair back, avoiding the teeth that snapped at him.

Cas was back with a rather large bucket. Without a word he placed it on the other side of the bed and attached a needle and tubing to Sam's arm, making sure the blood was draining quickly. Dean held his arm out but Cas shook his head, sitting at the foot of the bed to wait.

"Was the transfusion all bullshit? You're going to kill him!" He jerked to his feet, hands balled into fists.

"Time is required, we must let it drain somewhat first before introducing new blood. Sit back down, it won't be long, we have to prepare." He picked up the additional tubing and needles, inserting another into Sam's arm before doing the same to Dean, "Take a deep breath." He attached the tubing to Dean's side first, watching the red blood begin to flow before sliding it into place on Sam's needle, "Relax and watch him closely."

Dean glanced at the needle in Sam's other arm, the usually red blood was tinged with black, "Is that the fairy blood?"

"Yes." He adjusted the tubing, watching it flow faster.

They waited in silence, both of them watching the blood flow between them. Sam made small incoherent noises, crying softly, babbling. Dean felt lost, watching Sam writhe and sob. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He was getting a headache.

"Squirrel, Wings, I'm back." Crowley came in, two demons close behind, both with red eyes.

"Good, Dean needs to rest." The female demon took a seat on the edge of the bed, holding her arm out. Castiel worked quickly, transferring the needle from Dean to her, "Rest, I will watch Sam." He promised, helping Dean to the other bed.

 

-Sam-

 

Everything hurt, his body burned and yet felt like ice all at once. His blood was scorching him from the inside. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. He had to still be asleep, why couldn't he wake up? He couldn't move, the feel of rough rope digging into his skin felt too real but he knew he had to be asleep. Slowly he opened his eyes, he had to wake up. It was like a veil was being lifted, his head became clearer every moment but the burning didn't stop.

"Dean..." That wasn't his voice, why did it hurt to talk?

"Sammy, don't scare me like that!" He felt his hand being held tightly.

Slowly he turned his head, managing to finally pry his eyes open. Dean was sitting next to him, their eyes locked, white to white, "Dean, hurts."

"I know Sammy, I know, but you're doing better. Just a little more blood." Blood? His gaze moved down to his arms. He was tightly bound with rope and there were tubes running from both his arms. So that's what he meant by blood, "You've been infected by fairy blood, it messed with your head." He was hiding something, something big.

"What is it?" It hurt to talk but he had to know.

He shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it, we'll come to it when we do."

He let his eyes slip closed for a moment, feeling a million times better, "Can you undo the ropes?"

He shook his head, "No can do, Sammy. It'll be a little longer before you're home free."

White eyes narrowed darkly, "Dean, I feel fine, let me go."

His brother looked over at Castiel, "I guess it's time." He received a nod in return and drew his favorite blade, "Sorry Sammy, but this is going to hurt you more than me."

He tried to pull back but the ropes held I'm firmly, "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean began to carve, sliding the blade down his chest, cutting his sweat soaked shirt from him. The blade knocked into his skin, wringing a gasp from his lips. Was this another dream? Why was Dean torturing him? The blade slid in deeper wringing a gasping cry from his lips.

"Stop!" He twisted in his bonds.

Dean growled, "Take your medicine like a man, Sammy!" The blade cut deep, "Have to carve that fairy juice out of you."

"Fuck!" The blade made a particularly deep cut into his side. He could feel something telling him to fight, to escape, but it sounded distant and was getting whiter with each cut, "I don't want what you're selling!" He screamed, trying to jerk away.

"Sing for me, bitch." He leaned down and bit his neck, drawing blood as he sliced along his ribs, "Tell me how much you want it and maybe we can be done."

"Screw you! I don't want it!"

Dean shook his head, "Wrong answer." He drive the blade into his gut, cutting deeply, "Get out of my brother you sick son of a bitch."

Sam screamed, bucking back, his mind clearing, the voice finally gone. A low groan escaped his lips as Dean's fingers slid into the wound, "Come on, big brother, give me all you've got."

The smile on Dean's face was dark, "Oh, Sammy, you have no idea what you're asking for." He leaned down, licking his cheek and pulling the tubes from his arms, "But you will, gonna make you scream so good and beg for more."

It hurt and burned as he slid the blade in, tracing along his bones. He could feel it deep inside, the pain turning to a low throb as he lost himself in it. Dean sliced and carved while Sam began to scream. He arched back, feeling the blade slide deeper and wringing another scream from his lips.

He heard someone clearing their throat, "Squirrel, I know you and Moose are having a good time but you should get him patched up. Alastair's pamphlet is calling for you."

Sam groaned softly as Dean pulled back, both of them glaring at the other demon. Castiel shook his head, moving to the pair and kissing them each in turn before healing Sam.

"Sam," Castiel stroked his cheek, "are you feeling better?"

He gave a small smile, "Mmm, much, but Crowley's a cock block."

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam deeply, "When we get a chance we will have the loudest, best sex ever." He grinned against his lips, "And maybe we'll let Alastair and Cas join in."

Sam chuckled, "Cas and Alastair? I'm not sure how well that would end."

Dean shrugged, slowly removing the ropes, "Let's see what's in this pamphlet Alastair sent up for us." He grabbed the booklet from the nightstand, starting to read.

The younger demon rubbed his wrists, "Going to share?"

"Looks like we have our own personal legacy. Granddad belong to something called The Men of Letters, some kind of supernatural experts. They were taken out a long time ago but there's a bunker that we can use. Better than a storage facility."

"Where is it? How do we get in?" There had to be so much research in there and he just couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

"I have a location but no idea how to get in." He grinned, "Let's go break into a secure supernatural bunker!"

 

-Michael-

 

He was going to get his reward for releasing the traitor and soon. There was finally a bit of down time. No more missing angels, Castiel was with the Winchesters, and Daniel and Ariel were better. It seemed as though things were calming down, at least for the moment, it gave him enough time to get Gabriel to play. It had been so very long since he had Gabriel in his bed and he was going to savor every moment of it. The younger archangel was smirking from said bed, beckoning to him.

"Gabriel, you're going to be feeling me for weeks." His voice was a low purr as he approached, shedding his clothes.

The trickster smirked, "You think so?" He purred, spreading his legs and sliding a hand down his chest, "I want to see your wings."

A soft groan escaped his lips as he spread them, manifesting them for him to see and touch. The feathers were a dark auburn, like his hair, and glittered with a coppery sheen when the light hit them. Gabriel's fingers were firm as he reached up and slid his fingers over them, wringing a soft groan from Michael's lips. Michael allowed himself to be maneuvered onto the bed, he laid out on his stomach, his wings spread to the sides.

"Want to feel you touch them, worship them, my pretty trickster."

Gabriel leaned down, lapping up his spine slowly, his fingers buried in the dark feathers. Michael relaxed, feeling the fingers tug and adjust his feathers, his chest sliding up his back so he was nestled between the large appendages.

"I know what you want." He licked his ear, "You want to feel more on these fluffy wings of yours. You want me to lick and nip them." He nibbled, sucking the lobe, "You want to feel my skin on them. Such a naughty angel you are."

Michael growled, eyes flashing. He didn't need to be reminded of the taboo. Copulation among angels was frowned upon, but not uncommon, however what Michael and Gabriel wanted to do was bordering on blasphemy. He wanted to feel the younger angel against him. Gabriel tugged at his primary feathers wringing a moan from his lips.

"Come on, let me feel you little one." A riled Gabriel was a good Gabriel, he would lose himself in pleasure, and right now that's what Michael wanted.

Gabriel growled, sliding up further, moaning as his length slid over the soft feathers. Michael flicked his wings, rubbing them over his companion. His own length was rock hard against the sheets as Gabriel rutted against him, his fingers tangled in the mass of feathers.

"Michael, ahh, do you know how much I missed you?" He tugged at the feathers, sliding his hands up to where wing met back, holding on tight as he moved his hips faster.

"You should never have left." He arched his back, hips thrusting into the bedding, "Going to come for me? Paint my wings?"

Gabriel let out a low keening moan, "Yeah, going to make these pretty feathers white." His hips stuttered, his grip tightening on the joint.

The cry that escaped Michael's lips as his companion came was like music. He jerked down against the sheets, coming as he felt Gabriel's heat on his back and wings. He loved the feel of Gabriel on his back, relaxed over him, limp from sex. The younger angel was beautiful in his bliss and he was in no position to see it. He let out a low grumble, shifting his wings so the other angel rolled off of him bonelessly.

"You're beautiful, brother."

He grumbled, rolling over and pulling himself back on top of the other angel. Michael scowled, unsure of what he had planned until he felt that wicked tongue touch over his feathers. He was cleaning him. The gasp that escaped his lips couldn't be held back, his hands fisted at the sheets, holding on for the ride as Gabriel cleaned him. Never had the younger archangel performed such an act, the elder never thought he would even think of such a thing on his own. Never in his wildest imaginings had he pictured Gabriel using his wicked tongue to do such a thing. He lost himself a second time under his ministrations, this act was better than the main event had been.

"Time to get up, we can't stay like this." He ran his fingers through brunette locks, "I wish we could."

Gabriel groaned, "We could get a hotel room next time."

"We will." He rolled onto his back, wings sliding away, hidden again, "Up." He patted his ass, pushing him to the side a bit.

One bat to the chest later and Gabriel was up and dressed. Michael smiled at him, dressing as well before heading for the door. Neither said a word as they shared a bittersweet kiss before parting ways. He was on cloud nine as he headed out to check on how things were going down on Earth. It was important to know even if he didn't plan on doing anything. He was hopeful that peace would continue, that there would be no more missing people, he was sorely disappointed. He looked down and all he saw was chaos. Creatures and now mortals were being taken at an alarming rate. He could see corruption on their souls, a taint that couldn't be washed away. Those who were not affected were being indoctrinated via seminars. This had happened before, the seminars, many years before. The source had to be found but it was staying hidden even to his eyes. Perhaps the demonic duo would be able to discern something. It was a pity he couldn't go down himself but his vessel was a demon after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice big update for you! Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been rough for me since two weeks into October. I'm still writing but updates might be a little further apart, as has been happening with this story lately, so don't worry, it will get done. I've also been going through the previous parts in this series and making corrections, smoothing things out, so when I'm happy with them I will be replacing the old chapters with shiny new ones. Thank you so much to those who have been reading and left kudos or comments, I really appreciate it and it is good motivation. So, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy.

-Dean-

 

Kansas. It seemed like everything came back here. To Dean it felt like returning to the beginning. Hopefully they could get in, the booklet told them _where_ it was but not how to actually get _in_ when they got there. The door was nestled in the side of a hill and it was open. Dean and Sam froze, staring at the open metal door. Dean moved first, pulling out a blade. The handle was well worn, fit in his hand comfortably, it had been his favorite before becoming a demon. He slid forward, Sam's comforting presence at his back. The door was quiet as it slid further open, the pair moving into a well lit corridor. A large library soon spread out before them and in the middle were two women, a blonde and one with red hair. They were talking quietly, the red head gesturing rapidly, practically bouncing.

She turned to face them, her smile wide and happy, "Hi! You must be Sam and Dean!" Her energy was practically contagious, "I'm Charlie and this is Gilda, we're here to help you."

Dean scowled, "How'd you get in?"

"A key, of course, how else would we get into a secret hidden bunker?" She looked nervous.

"Wanna hand it over?" He moved forward, blade at the ready.

She moved forward, putting a strange key in his hand, "Sure, I mean it is yours, I think. Unless you aren't Sam and Dean then it really isn't yours and I shouldn't be handing it over to a stranger." She took a deep breath, "I'm going to shut up now."

He took the key, backing away again, "Good idea." His white eyes were narrowed darkly, "Tell me what you know and I won't torture and kill you."

The blonde, Gilda, finally spoke, "I will not allow you to harm her, demon."

He snorted, "Who's going to stop me? You?"

"I am one of the fae." She held her head high, not expecting the snarl to escape Dean's lips.

"You're one of them." He stated coldly, moving forward, closing the distance, "One of those bastards who dosed up my brother on blood and fucked with his head." He held the blade to her throat, his lip curled into a snarl, "I want to slit your throat and bathe in your blood." A solid thump to the back of his head made him freeze and turn slowly, "Little spitfire hit me with a book." His eyes were thin slits as he looked at Charlie.

"Umm, hi, please don't try to kill my girlfriend." She took a step back, putting the thick tome down on one of the tables, "We are kind of here to help you with the whole fairy thing."

"Dionnesidhe." Gilda still sounded surprisingly calm in Dean's mind, "He is responsible for the mess on this plane."

Sam moved forward, taking the blade from Dean's hand, "God fairy? His parents must have had high hopes for him."

She shook her head, "That is the name he has given himself. I do not know the name his...parents gave him."

"So, what? You want us to hold hands and sing kumbaya?" Dean snorted, "That's not how this works sister. You tell us what you know and we don't experiment on you to find out just what makes you tick."

Charlie glared at them, "We come to help you, unlock this place, and this is how you treat us? I think we should just leave."

Sam pulled Dean back, "We're sorry, anything you can tell us would be great."

"We can tell you where to find him, or at least his minions, you can find more from them. He has those who willingly follow him in his desire to rule this realm."

Dean glared but it was Sam who spoke, "Thank you, where can we find them?"

Gilda sat at one of the tables, her hand moving over a piece of parchment, "His last base of operations was here." A map appeared beneath her hand, detailing the exact location.

"Texas? That seems like a stupid place to run world domination." Dean grumbled, using his blade to pick at some dried blood he missed beneath his nails.

Sam sighed, sitting down, "I want a break. We don't have to go now, do we? Can't we take a small rest?"

The other demon rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, we'll take a break. Let's see what this place has to offer a couple of demons." He grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him towards a hallway, "Have fun ladies." He waved, starting to check rooms, he wanted to find the perfect one to have some playtime with his brother. Maybe they should call Cas back too. He had stayed behind to speak with Crowley, although Dean had no idea why.

Sam grinned when Dean pushed open one of the doors, finding a comfortable looking bed, "Castiel, get down here, I want to see you and Dean on this bed in the next five minutes or I'm going to..." The angel appeared behind him.

"What is your command, Sam?"

Sam grinned, shoving Dean onto the bed, "I want both of you naked and on the bed." He ordered, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He relaxed back, waiting for them to comply, "Come on, hurry it up." Castiel moved quickly, his clothes disappearing before moving over Dean, willing his clothes away as well, "Good boy."

Dean glared at them, "Hey, who said you get to be in charge?"

"I did because I deserve a reward and watching the two of you obey my every order is what's going to make me happy." He reached down, rubbing himself through his jeans, "Kiss."

Dean growled softly but Castiel was more than happy to oblige. The angel pressed their lips together, lapping softly at his lips, his hands moving into short blonde strands. The demon grumbled for a moment before returning it, pressing up against him, he might as well enjoy it, right? The angel was a solid weight over him, holding him down, pressing him tightly to the bed. He could feel the press of the angel's cock sliding against his own, all silk and steel. He shifted his hips, groaning as his own length slid back behind the angel's balls, he wanted to sink into that tight heat.

"Cas, don't let him do what he's thinking, you're going to take him."

Dean growled, lips curled back, looking over at his brother. Sam had freed himself and was stroking slowly. Cas gripped him by the hair, pulling his head back sharply and biting his neck, shifting his hips so their roles were reversed and he was the one sliding over Dean's hole.

Sam moaned, "Good, keep your teeth in his neck and take him, slide in deep baby."

Dean shook his head, letting out a cry, "Don't you d-ahh! Fuck!"

Castiel moaned as he slid in deep, pressing firmly against his spot. He slowly pulled back, lapping at the bite mark, "Don't what, Dean?" He rotated his hips, groaning softly.

Sam purred lowly, "Yeah, that's right, good boy Cas." He moaned, stroking himself firmly, "You opened right up for him, big brother, swallowed him in so easily."

"You could have used lube." He bit out, hissing lowly, "Or preparation."

"Revenge." Sam stated calmly, "Start moving, Cas, make him feel it."

Dean cried out as the angel moved, obeying sam to the letter. Each thrust pushed against his spot harshly. He jerked beneath him, hips thrusting up, clenching over him tightly. Muscular legs wrapped around the angel's hips, pulling him in deeply. If he was going to be fucked for Sam's pleasure he was going to enjoy it.

"Dean." Castiel whispered against his lips, pressing kisses to his lips as he pounded into him.

"Cas, show him your wings." He stroked faster, "I want to sink my fingers into them."

His hips stopped, wringing a frustrated growl from Dean's lips, "My wings?" He questioned, stilling completely.

Sam growled, "Yes, your wings, show them to me." He ordered firmly, getting to his feet and moving over to the pair, "I want to see them, now."

The angel closed his eyes for a moment before willing them into view. Ebony feathers with hints of purple flashed into being, spreading wide, "As you wish."

Dean moaned, arching his back, his hands itching to touch those feathers. He reached up but they were just out of reach. Sam stood behind the angel, his fingers sinking into his feathers, stroking them slowly, feeling the soft down underneath. A whine escaped the older demon's lips, his fingers grasping at Cas' shoulders.

"Please! Dammit Cas let me feel them!"

Sam growled down at him, "They're mine." He hissed.

Castiel glared, "No, they're mine." He rotated his hips, thrusting forward. He brought one forward within reach of the other demon, "But you can touch them."

Dean's fingers threaded into the soft feathers, snapping his hips back against him, crying out. Sam pressed against Cas from behind, rocking against him, kissing between his wings, "Stroke him, come on, come for me, you know you want to."

The angel reached down, stroking him tightly, hips snapping forward, hitting his spot firmly. The demon clenched hard, coming with a cry and sending the angel over the edge. Sam groaned, thrusting firm against his back, coming over his spine and the base of his wings.

"Do you know how hot the two of you are?" Sam nuzzled against his back, "Damn I'm lucky."

Dean snorted, "Get off me, I'm going to be all sticky." He grumbled.

The angel laid over him fully, nuzzling at him, "Not moving."

"Clean us up then." He grumbled from beneath him.

Castiel sighed, pressing his fingers to each of them, cleaning them all, "You are very demanding."

A soft snort escaped Sam, "Your point?"

He shook his head, "No point, merely stating a fact."

"What did you discover?" The angel questioned, staying relaxed between them.

Dean snickered, "Way to ruin the moment. We're taking a small break before heading to Texas."

"Texas?" He scowled down at him, "What's there?"

"Fairies, now can you just shut up and rest?"

 

-Charlie-

 

She dropped the heavy tome onto the table, glaring down at it. Those two were insufferable! She could hear three of them going at it and it was driving her nuts. First they come in here threatening them and then they run off and start having sex. Why had she let Gilda talk her into this? Oh, that's right, because she couldn't just let the world fall under the control of a crazy fairy. Gilda looked up at her, smiling and reaching out to take her hand.

"They are demons." She rubbed her wrist gently, "You need to understand that, they're behavior is understandable. Don't worry, they will help us and stop this."

Charlie glared but didn't pull away, "They're assholes." She pouted, "Stupid, demon, assholes, and I don't know if I want their help! Why should we help them? Why can't we just do it ourselves?"

She sighed softly, "Because they have luck and experience on their sides. We are not fighters, killers. Your a good person, Charlie, you cannot kill and I wouldn't want you to. We need them even if we have to listen to two demons and an angel having sex in the next room."

"Maybe we should go have some fun of our own!" She was practically bouncing, jumping to her feet, "Come on, there are plenty of rooms, if they get to have fun for the end of the world so do we!"

The fairy laughed softly, "We can, when they are ready they can find us." She ran a hand through the fiery red hair of her partner, "Come, let's find a room." She took her hand, leading her down the hall to an empty room, "Lay down my lovely little imp." She smiled, pushing her toward the bed.

Charlie practically bounded onto the bed, tugging her Flash t-shirt over her head before wiggling her jeans off. She grinned, beckoning the blonde toward her. Gilda slid forward, her dress disappearing in a shimmer of light. She slid up, pressing their lips together, the kiss soft and sweet as they pressed together. Charlie moaned, loving the feel of skin against skin, a soft cry escaped her lips as their nipples brushed together. Gilda laughed softly, her hands sliding down her sides, her thumbs rubbing against her hips.

"Come on." Charlie whined softly, "Don't tease me, I hate it when you tease me."

She laughed, watching her squirm, "But I like watching you all wrapped up in pleasure my sweet queen."

She growled softly, "You can tease me later, right now get to it lady!" She ordered, spreading her legs so Gilda could settle between them.

The fairy's fingers slid toward her center, brushing over the red curls. She pressed down, wringing a low moan from Charlie's lips. Her hips canted up seeking friction with those devil fingers. The red head moaned, finally getting what she wanted when they slid down, pressing and rubbing.

"What would you like me to do?" She kissed her tummy softly, the fingers of her free hand playing along her side, over her skin.

"Scoot up so I can taste you and don't you dare stop touching me." She ordered.

The blonde laughed but did as she was told, "Yes ma'am." She slid a finger into her as Charlie wrapped her lips around a nipple and sucked, nipping at the pert bud before lapping over it soothingly. Gilda's thumb slid over her clit, rubbing as she rolled her fingers into her, adding a second, "More like that." She moaned, thrusting her fingers deeply into her.

Charlie nipped and lapped at her nipples, rocking her hips down against her fingers, already on edge. The fairy had a magic touch, like right now, little sparks of power caressing her inside. She cried out around the dusky nipple, biting down gently and tugging. Gilda yelped, her fingers twitching into her, moving faster, her thumb rotating and twisting, bringing her closer to the edge.

"So close, come on." She whined, her hips jerking down, "Yes!" Her back arched, hips bearing down hard as she spasmed around those wicked fingers.

They lay limp and sweaty on the bed, panting softly, "My sweet little imp, that was wonderful."

She beamed, "I'm just full of talents."

"Well, my talented lady, I think we should shower and get presentable for those boys, I believe they're almost done."

He sighed, "Fine, fine." Her eyes rolled, "But we're in charge."

 

-Dean-

 

Things had settled into a comfortable rhythm, Dean would cook, Sam and the girls would eat and drink coffee, then they would all sit down and research. Dionnesidhe had moved on from Texas but they were still planning on hitting the base he left behind for more information. Cas and Charlie were sent out on a food and supply run while Sam, Gilda, and Dean stayed behind and researched. They had found nothing on Dionnesidhe and Dean was getting frustrated. He slammed the book closed, getting to his feet and storming out of the library to the kitchen. Pots and pans were slammed onto the counter along with ingredients for cheeseburgers. He knew he was making a ruckus but didn't care, he needed to do something at least semi productive. The meat was formed into rough patties before being tossed in a pan. It sizzled and splattered over the stove top as he began to cut cheese, lettuce, and tomato into slices. His fingers itched with the need to cut into something and he took it out on the condiments.

He felt more than heard Sam coming into the kitchen and gripped the knife harder, "It's frustrating, ya know?" The knife went into the cutting board leaving a deep gouge, "Being in the dark, not knowing what the hell is going on or how to fix it. Sure, we have a target now, but we can't do anything about it. We can't go out in public without looking like douchey assholes wearing sunglasses indoors and this Dionne won't come here."

"We could pretend we're blind and have Charlie and Gilda lead us around."

His lip curled into a snarl as he violently flipped the burgers, "Why do you always have to be so damn reasonable? This isn't something that we can put a bandaid on and walk away from. We need to be able to hide what we are." He turned to face him, the island counter separating them.

Sam sighed but didn't back down, "What do you want to do? Stop finding problems and look for solutions. You don't want to play blind, fine, no sunglasses, that's fine too, but quit your bitching and help figure it out."

Dean grabbed the bottle of mustard and hurled it at him, barely missing Sam's head, "Making burgers is my solution, you're the brains, you figure it out." He turned back to his burgers, "Yours will be done soon."

Sam shook his head, "I think your aim is off, might want to practice." With that he left the kitchen to a fuming Dean.

Dean growled, dishing up the food, "Bitch." He glared at his retreating back.

Sam's burger was overcooked but he ate it any way while Dean looked at him smugly from across the table. Charlie was busy licking ketchup off her fingers, happy to ignore the brothers in favor of eating and looking at Gilda. It was Charlie who finally broke the silence.

"So, I was thinking about your little problem with the whole white eyes thing and I think I have an idea." The brothers turned away from their staring contest to look at her, "I was doing some research to take a look at all the stuff I've missed while off in fairy land and they have these new eye drops that act like color contacts. You put a couple drops in each eye and they change your eye color! I think it might work on you guys and it's temporary, lasts like 8 hours. What do you think?"

"I think you'd better get us some of these eye drops so we can head to Texas."

 

-Sam-

 

Charlie had come through with the drops and Sam was surprised they actually worked. He wasn't sure he liked the look of blue eyes on Dean but they weren't white pits anymore. He was suddenly thankful that they had passed the yellow eyed stage or it would have looked very weird. They couldn't teleport and the drive from Kansas to Texas was nine and a half hours. They had to stop and reapply the eye drops. Dean was a baby about it, he didn't like things coming at his eyes. Apparently the eye dropper was going to stab him. After wrestling with Dean they finally made it back on the road and down to San Antonio. The city was calm, too calm. Sam didn't like it and a look over at Dean showed that he didn't like it either. The Impala rumbled down the street, unimpeded by other cars. No one was on the roads. Something was very wrong here, especially for a city of this size with an Air Force base no less.

"Dean, I don't like this."

The look Dean gave him was incredulous, "Really, Sammy? I thought it was supposed to be this way, like a million people just up and disappeared."

Sam glared at him, "Smart ass."

"Where do we start?" His brother was ignoring him but maybe it's for the best, after all it wouldn't do to have him pissed off before they even really got started.

"Where ever the highest concentration of people would be." He paused, looking out the window, "How about where all those cars are lined up?"

The streets were packed, bumper to bumper, with cars. Doors hung open as though the owners didn't care anymore, perhaps there was something more important on their minds. Dean parked behind a row of cars before getting out. The air hung hot and heavy around them, was almost tangible, as they stood next to the Impala to gaze over the sea of cars. They made their way past turned over mailboxes and trash cans, working their way down the street toward the center.

They had gone about a mile before Dean spoke, "You smell that?"

The smell of death was on the air, "Yeah." A pair of legs stuck out from under a car as they passed, "And I think I know where it's coming from."

Flies buzzed around the car, landing on the legs before taking off again. Dean made a face, "Think someone ran him over? They must have really wanted to get somewhere."

It wasn't the last body they saw, every few feet there was another victim, another broken body. Some had been run over, others trampled by a horde of people. Sam shook his head, his gaze catching on the sight of a truck in the middle of the road. The Dodge was painted bright red but that wasn't what gave him pause, no, it was the axe sticking out of the driver's side door. The head was imbedded deeply into the metal, old blood stood out in sharp relief on the wooden handle. He looked back at Dean, who was nudging a body with the toe of his boot, before looking back at the truck. That axe would be so much better in his hands, wouldn't it?

"Dean, I have a problem."

His brother immediately perked up, moving over to him, standing between him and the axe, "What's the problem?"

With his vision blocked he came back to himself, "Going to need you to keep close, keep an eye on me, because I had a thought that the axe in the door would be better off in my hands."

He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Let's keep going, Sammy, if you can't I'll just have to tie you up and teach you how to be a good boy." He looked forward, "Hear that? This one is mine so keep your grubby paws off him!" Dean's voice echoed through the deserted streets, "Good?"

It surprised him but he was, hearing him proclaim ownership helped, "We've got this."

"Alright, let's get going then." He clapped a hand on his shoulder before turning and walking away.

Sam followed close behind, the desire fading to the background. He was in control and they were going to pay. The closer they got the more bodies showed up. The method of death began to change as well. Vampire bites, werewolf attacks, and angelic grace, all of that on top of cars and the human stampede. A soft sound made his blood run cold, he froze, grabbing Dean's arm and jerking him to a stop.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, looking back at him.

"Do you hear that?"

"I hear an annoying voice in the back of my head asking me if I'm hearing things, are you hallucinating?"

Sam glared, "No, I hear something." He growled, hearing a low whimper, "There's something there." His feet carried him to a nearby alley. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark for a moment, "Hey, someone there? I'm not going to hurt you, come out."

Dean snorted behind him, "Come on, Sammy, there's no one there."

The sound of feet scuffling across pavement made both of them perk up, "It's alright, we won't hurt you, just come out."

A young man slid forward, coming into the light. He was covered in blood, his eyes looked haunted and empty. Slowly he reached out for them, his hands scrambling at the air, looking to find purchase. Dean glared, pulling Sam back.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him but I didn't." He snarled, "No way am I letting some blood soaked thing put their paws on us."

The thing pulled its hands back, green eyes looking panicked before glazing over again. A soft whimper escaped his lips, his hands scrambling together. Sam pulled Dean back, getting between them.

"Easy, it's ok. Can you tell me your name?"

"R-Ryan."

Sam smiled slightly, "Ryan, can you tell me what happened? Whose blood is on you?"

His eyes darted back to look at a pair of bodies laying on the ground before looking back at Sam, "Blood stops them, blood hides." His hands shook slightly, "They were gone, they wanted to eat me but I hid, blood hides."

"Really? You covered yourself in blood to hide?" Dean snorted, "Why did you come here?"

"Mom and dad brought me, we were going to a better place. Everything would be better, everything would be right. We never made it to the center, to the good place, we didn't make it and they came. Teeth and claws and they tore and ripped and I hid, blood hides."

"Go home, kid, get cleaned up." Dean shook his head, "Let's go, Sam." He turned away, heading back into the street.

"They're coming, they're coming." He was shaking harder as he pressed himself back onto the ground, hiding himself amongst the bodies.

Dean blinked, "Sam, come see this, quickly."

"But the boy..."

His brother growled, "Now, Sammy!"

He came up behind him, "What?" He hissed before freezing, seeing what made his brother nervous, "Fuck." There was a line of vampires, shoulder to shoulder, the row ran the length of the street.

 

-Dean-

 

Being a demon was hard work but in this situation it felt a lot easier. There were at least a dozen vampires in the street, sweeping down it, every now and then one of them would nudge a body with a foot to see if it was alive. The brothers ducked back around the corner, sharing a look of understanding. This was a fight they might not win, so why take the chance? Dean's mind whirled with thoughts, they could go out and try to kill them all, or they could wait, see if they passed. If they didn't, well, they were demons and weren't about to go down without a fight. One of the vamps slid toward the alley, looking down it and spotting them. They froze, looking at the vampire as he looked at them.

"What are you two doing here? All of your kind are back at base."

Sam and Dean shared a look before looking at the vampire, "Yeah, sorry man, just trying to have some fun, ya know?" Dean sounded sure of himself, he had to or their cover would be blown, "We'll head that way."

"Did you find anything down there?" He nodded toward the alley.

"Nope, not a thing." Sam wasn't as good a liar as Dean but the vamp went with it, rejoining the line.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for the summoning."

They watched the cadre of vampires continue their search for survivors, "So, that just happened." Dean blinked, shaking his head.

"They can sense what we are, makes sense, but they couldn't tell we weren't under their control. Makes things easier, let's get this over with." Sam paused for a moment, "I'm looking forward to going home." He let out a short bark of laughter, "It's strange, a couple decades ago I would have thought wanting to go to Hell was strange."

Dean scowled, "The hell, Sammy. What's wrong with you? You're acting funny again, am I going to have to deal with this on my own or can you demon-up and get ahold of yourself?"

"No, I'm good, come on." He brushed past him, pressing forward.

Dean knew he was going to have to keep an eye on his little brother but for now he would have to trust that he was ok. They pressed on, getting looks from a few werewolves and vampires that they passed but no one stopped them. Their base was in a large office building, all metal and glass glinting in the sun. They stopped at the base of concrete stairs, looking up toward the double doors. A crack of thunder and flash of lightning made them both jump slightly. The elder Winchester shook his head, weird weather was usually a sign of something big and bad. Step by step they climbed the stairs, the doors were propped open, the darkness stretching ominously before them. Neither hesitated as they stepped inside, swallowed by the shadows that stretched out to greet them.

 

-Crowley-

 

When Castiel and the boys had finally left he had decided he needed to find other demons, get them all together, an army of sorts to deal with the fairy problem, or to at least keep him a little safer from the growing menace. It would also be a good way to cull the herd, wipe out those who were infected, separate the wheat from the chaff as it were. If they were stupid enough to get caught in the first place they didn't need to be part of Hell's army. He hadn't had much luck finding more demons, the ones he had used to fix Sam were out searching as well, but no one had uncovered anything. This was getting ridiculous, there were at least a hundred demons topside at any given time and since they were cut off from Hell the number had to be greater than that.

"Sir, we have a lead." A dark haired female demon said from behind him, drawing his attention.

"Finally some good news, what is it?"

She paused for a moment and he began to wonder if it really was good news, "There's a large concentration of demonic energy in Texas but sir, we think it might be the infected."

His lips curled up in a snarl, "Then you should get down there and find me some bloody answers!"

She swallowed but held her ground, "The Winchesters were on their way there."

"So, because those two are going down there you can't?"

"No, sir, but I thought, they usually have it well in hand. We don't get in the way of the Winchesters."

He plopped into a chair, rubbing his temples, he was surrounded by idiots, worthless idiots. The boys could get themselves into trouble but who was there to get them out? This wasn't just one of their normal hunts, there was far more involved in this mess. He liked them, even if they were always ruining his plans. This time he wanted to be there to help them ruin someone else's plans.

"I'm going down there myself and you're going with me. Get the rest of the useless idiots and meet me outside, we have to do this the human way." He sneered, still upset that they couldn't teleport.

He stood and turned away, expecting her to do as she was told, while he made sure they had some kind of defense. It wasn't two minutes later that she opened her mouth again, "Sir?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, slowly turning to look at her, "What is it?" His voice was calm, controlled, but deadly in its quiet.

"There's someone here to see you."

Standing behind her was Castiel, a blade pressed to her throat, "Well, if it isn't angel boy, what brings you back here? I thought you ran off to go play house with those two dunderheads."

"You're making a mistake, Crowley." He pressed the blade into her flesh.

"Pray, do tell." He sneered, sitting back down in his chair.

"She is one of them, tainted." He bit out, the blade biting in, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Have you been keeping things from me, my dear?" He steepled his fingers in front of his lips.

She threw her head back and laughed, ignoring the blade, "You are such an idiot. The so called King of the Crossroads and he can't even tell when one of his own doesn't work for him anymore."

"Can your new master hear me?" He questioned, gazing at her calmly.

"Yes, he knows everything."

He smiled slightly, leaning forward to rest his elbows against his knees, "You are playing with fire. While Alastair is the King of Hell in title, those two really run the show. They will destroy you. Your empire will crumble to dust and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He paused, getting to his feet and standing toe to toe with her, "I suggest that you hold on tight because they are about to give you the ride of your life."

Her bravado died with his words. She sagged in Castiel's hold, the blade making the black-red blood flow a little faster. The room was silent for a moment before she brought her head back up, "He doesn't fear a pair of demons. They will both be his."

Crowley wrapped his hand around Castiel's, pressing the blade into her throat, "I can't wait to see him try." She let out a gurgled scream as her head was severed, clashing them both in blood, "Dealing with idiotic minions is always so messy." He stepped back with a sigh, "Clean this up, won't you?"

The angel dropped the body, cleaning himself, "You will clean up your own messes." He laid a hand on the demon's shoulder, "If you desire to help the boys I shall take you there. Your demons have already arrived."

He narrowed his eyes, "You work fast, angel." He wiped blood off his cheek, "What's the occasion?"

"Sam and Dean are going to need help and you and your demons are going to give them that assistance."

In a flash they were gone, only to reappear in front of a large building. The streets were littered with bodies and blood. It was dark inside and Crowley could feel something tangible, the taste of magic in the air. There was something dark going on inside, something even he wouldn't have a hand in. Castiel hovered at the top of the steps, staring into the darkness. He caught a glimpse of his demons behind him, all in a line. There weren't as many as he thought there should be, most of them must have been compromised. He stepped forward, it was going to take a lot to get in safely and he had a feeling that Sam and Dean were already inside.

"I'm going to need some ingredients." He knew just what to do but it was going to take some time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of took a back seat to Expiration Date so I thought I should give the rest of what I have done, it is shorter than usual for that reason. The next part will be a bit before it's done but it will happen, I love this series, it's a lot of fun to write but vampire!Dean kidnapped me.

-Dean-

 

Darkness. He was wrapped in it, cushioned by it, and he hated it. This was not how things were supposed to be, they were supposed to get in and get out, not be trapped in shadow. He had no idea where his little brother was but he knew he had to escape. A flash of light and a loud scream jerked him out, pulled him from the darkness and deposited him, gasping for breath he didn't know he was missing, in the center of a tiled floor. It felt like he had been thrown onto his back. He sucked in air like he was starved for it. Slowly he managed to roll onto his hands and knees, coughing as he sucked in heavy breaths.

"Sam?" He hissed out between gasps, looking around slowly, trying to spot his wayward brother.

There was a cry and then he was slammed into the floor, a heavy weight crushing him back down. He fought to roll over, finally seeing exactly what had landed on him. Sam laid over him, gasping for breath. Dean managed to sit up, pushing Sam down into his lap and off his chest so they could both suck in much needed breath.

"Dean." Sam was breathing heavily, drawing in as much as he could.

He patted his back, letting him know it was ok not to talk. It took a few minutes before they were able to breathe properly and Sam rolled off him, laying out on his back.

"Damn, Sammy, what the hell was that?"

"They tried to keep us there long enough for them to finish, I don't think it worked." He got to his feet, looking around.

Dean stood, stretching before heading for the only door, "Come on, let's take care of this 'summoning'."

The room was large and holding a circle of demons. There were ten of them and more than half were crossroads demons, red and black eyes turning to face them. Dean grinned, sinking into a cocky defensive stance. Sam was a comforting presence behind him, giving him a bit more confidence.

"You're too late. We will take the king and the rest will fall in line." One of the red eyed demons said calmly.

The elder scowled, stepping forward, "You think you can take Alastair?" He raised an eyebrow, "I would love to see you try. That demon can still make Sam and I bow down. Alastair will break you and you'll wish you had never been created." He moved closer, inside the circle of demons there was a crude devil's trap. He could already spot several mistakes, "And then, when you wish to die, I will strap you to my rack and we will start again."

There was a flash of light and in the center of the circle stood the King of Hell. Alastair looked to each of them slowly, taking them in, before examining his nails, "Dean, Sam." The way he said their names made Dean shiver. He walked forward, looking down at the trap, "Really? Do you really think that this is going to stop me?" He stepped over the line, "Whoever was in charge of your training needs to be fired." He stopped in front of Dean, ignoring the other demons in the room. His fingers came up, brushing through Dean's hair, the younger demon's eyes fluttering half closed, "I'm disappointed."

Dean froze, eyes snapping open, "What did I do wrong?" He spoke softly, his voice a low whisper.

His fingers tightened in dirty blonde hair, jerking back, "Dean, Dean, Dean." He shook his head slowly, "It's been quite some time since you left and nothing has been fixed. Now I'm called up here, pulled by a crude summoning and put in a faulty devil's trap, I'm disappointed more progress hasn't been made." He scowled, white eyes locked on false blue, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Colored eye drops to blend in, kind of stuck with white eyes right now." He chose to focus on that instead of the disappointment in his voice.

He smiled, his grip loosening on his hair, "White eyes, my boy, I'm impressed." He patted his cheek, "Since I'm here now," Without taking his gaze off him his hand shot out, tightening into a fist, one of the demons had started walking toward him but Alastair stopped him in his tracks, "I think we should see about fixing things, don't you?"

Dean watched as Alastair twisted his hand, the demon behind him choking for a moment, before black smoke poured from his lips. His hand curled slowly into a fist and the demon's smoke form burned red and bright before disappearing into nothing. He turned to face the remaining nine demons. Sam stepped forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Dean. Alastair moved past them, turning and laying a hand on a shoulder of each of them, leaning forward to whisper in their ears.

"Show them why you're my favorites." He said softly, smirking darkly at the other demons.

Dean shot forward, grabbing a stunned crossroads demon and slamming her into another. The man tumbled, dragged down by the weight of the woman Dean had thrown. He drew his blade, grabbing another demon and slashing the blade across his throat in one smooth motion. Alastair sat back and watched as Dean moved with fluid grace through the demons, Sam cutting his own swath through the remaining traitors. The blade Dean used wouldn't kill them but it would incapacitate them. It was his favorite to use on demons when in Hell and being topside didn't change that. The brothers advanced on the last one standing, she was female, long dark hair, and pitch black eyes. He flicked black and red blood from his blade as he strode with even steps toward her, the corner of his mouth raising up into a smirk.

"Oh, little girl, don't you know what you're dealing with? Does your master understand what he's come up against, what he's trying to control?" Dean slid forward as she backed away until she was pressed against the wall. His blade moved up, pressing the flat of it against her cheek, "Poor little demon, how long has it been since your eyes turned black? A week, a month? You're young." The blade nicked her cheek, drawing a bead of black blood, "Come now, answer me, I'm rather impatient these days, comes from not having any fun for awhile."

"A month." Her voice came out as a whisper as she turned her head away from the blade.

Dean burst out laughing, tossing his head back, "I've been a demon for over six thousand years."

"6,636 years." Sam piped up from behind him.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Sammy. How long have you been waiting to tell me that?"

"Since we got up here."

The blade slid along her jaw, "Who had you on their rack?"

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, "Janos."

"That hack? He can't torture for shit, I only let him keep his job because of the influx of souls. How long did it take for you to break?" When she wasn't forthcoming her slid the blade to her throat, "Answer me, bitch, I already have to re-break you and I'd rather do it back in Hell. You have my personal attention, my full, undivided attention."

"Two days!" She shouted, trying to struggle but Dean held her firmly in place.

"Pitiful, I'd have broken you in an hour or less. Here's how this is going to work, you're going to tell me everything." He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to break and remake you and our king, our king is going to watch."

Alastair moved forward, "Before we get to the fun part you're going to tell us where your master is."

"Dionnesidhe went to Phoenix for the next step." She swallowed hard, her eyes looking over Dean's shoulder to Alastair, "H-How are you making me speak?"

His smile was dark as he locked eyes with her, "I am the King of Hell, my dear, you belong to me, my claim outweighs your master's." He reached up, stroking his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face before grabbing a handful and pulling her forward, the blade sliding into her skin, "How do we dispose of him?"

She keened loudly, "I don't know!"

"Useless." He let her go, "Dean, take care of her." He turned and walked away.

"Alastair?" Crowley's voice rang out loud and clear.

He slit her throat before turning. Crowley was standing in the doorway flanked by Castiel and a cadre of demons.

"Crowley, good of you to come."

The King of the Crossroads scowled at him, "What are you doing here?"

"They summoned him." Dean's face was splattered in blood, "Does someone have a towel? I don't want this stuff to get in my mouth."

Crowley looked disgusted as he looked at one of his minions, "Give him your shirt." He looked like he was about to object but a glare made him quickly pull it off and handed it over.

Dean snagged it, wiping off his face and hands, "Thanks." He tossed it back, "What now? Phoenix?"

Sam shook his head, "No, we still have no way to kill him. Maybe that fairy, Gilda, knows more than she's telling us."

"Shall we return to your bunker? I believe there is some planning to do." Alastair moved past Crowley before stopping and looking at the smaller man, "You are to accompany us, gather the rest of the demons and bring them as well." He continued forward, smiling at Castiel as he went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have things planned right there should be some fun with Alastair and Cas in the next chunk. Thank you so much to those who leave kudos and comments, it makes me happy to know what people think.


	6. Chapter 6

-Alastair-

 

            Alastair ran his fingers across the table top, looking at the fairy and spitfire sitting across from him. Sam and Dean were across from him glaring down at a map and discussing what they wanted to do next. For the moment Alastair was content to let them talk and plan, he would give his input later. His gaze left the boys and moved to their angel, he wanted to have a taste of that man, and he vowed to himself that he would by the time this whole thing was over. He drummed his fingers against the table, waiting was so tedious.

            "Boys, found anything yet?" He closed his eyes for a moment, tipping his head to look at them again.

            "Yeah, gimme a minute." Dean mumbled, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

            Alastair sighed, "I'm getting impatient, this needs to be dealt with. Being up here, I can feel the corruption in my demons. It's annoying."

            "A yew branch dipped in lambs blood." Sam mumbled down at his book, "That should kill it." He said a little louder.

            Dean snorted, "Yeah, sure, now we just have to find him."

            "Phoenix, remember, that's what the demon said." Sam paused, glaring at his brother, "So we should start there."

            The room was silent for a moment before Alastair spoke, "We'll go in the morning, for now however I want the two of you to come here." He beckoned with a finger, changing position so he was sitting back, legs slightly spread, "I require your attention." Dean scowled at him, of course the other demon knew what the king wanted. Alastair didn't care about the audience that was looking at them curiously, all he cared about was putting his boys back in their place. He hadn't lied when he said he was disappointed in them, "I'm waiting." He stated firmly, white eyes narrowed.

            Dean was the first to move with a resigned sigh, the younger Winchester hadn't seemed to fully grasp what Alastair wanted and was looking at him with a scowl in place. Dean knelt before him, settling into the v between his thighs. The lights seemed to go on as Sam's eyes widened.

            "Oh, no, no, no, I'm not doing that with people watching." He took a step back and Alastair pinned him with a glare, his fingers starting to run through Dean's hair

            Dean glared at him over his shoulder, "Come on Sam, get over here, we've done it before in Hell."

            Sam snorted, "In front of a soul in the middle of a torture session sure but this is different!"

            Dean went to get to his feet but Alastair shook his head, "Sam, come here, now." He exerted his influence over him when Sam wouldn't move, "Kneel beside your brother." As the words left his mouth Sam took his place, "Dean, you know what I want." His fingers stroked back through his hair.

            Dean looked over at the younger demon, "Sam, it's ok, you don't have to anything." His fingers tugged at Alastair's fly.

            "Umm, so, I think I'll just go to my room." Charlie squeaked as Dean freed his master.

            Alastair looked over at her, petting both boys now, "Stay, go, it matters little." He looked down at Dean expectantly, "Get to work."

            Charlie grabbed Gilda's hand, pulling the fairy out with her. Dean wrapped his lips around him and did as he was told. Sam was going to have to be taught a lesson in respect and obedience but it could wait, right now he was enjoying the feel of his boy's lips wrapped around him, his throat working to swallow him in.

            "Dean, did you...?" Cas stepped into the room, freezing as he saw the three demons.

            Alastair placed a hand firmly on Dean's head, keeping him down even as the demon struggled to pull back, "Hello, Castiel." Dean's fingers dug into his thighs as the King guided him, "Would you care to join us?"

            Castiel swallowed hard as Dean made muffled noises around the cock in his mouth. Sam looked over at the angel, swallowing hard. He moved forward, his eyes locked on Sam and Dean, his throat working as he swallowed.

            "Hi, Cas, umm." Sam trailed off, looking between his King and his angel.

            "I was hoping something had been found out about the fae." Cas swallowed again, stopping to stand next to them.

            "Yes, however my boys needed a reminder of their position." Dean grumbled around him, his tongue rubbing along the underside, "When this is finished Sam and I will have to have a meeting of the minds. He seems to have developed a stubborn streak. Sam opened his mouth to speak but a warning glare made him close it again, "So please, feel free to join us, in fact, I insist." He dug his fingers into Sam's hair, tugging it back, forcing him face to face with Castiel's covered bulge. He gave a warning tug before Sam complied, freeing the angel and allowing Alastair to guide him into place, "There's a good boy."

            Castiel moaned, his head tipping back, his fingers replacing Alastair's in his hair. Sam glared up him but relented, swallowing him in. The King of Hell moaned, tipping his head back, letting Dean grumble as he worked. His boy was good, he could admit that, and he was using all of his skill to get this over with but Alastair could to this forever, the angel wasn't as experienced. Alastair knew the moment Cas lost himself, spilling down Sam's throat. Dean's fingers dug into his thighs, drawing blood, as he grumbled around him angrily, his jaw was getting tired and he was getting grumpy.

            "Do you deserve it?" He moaned, looking down at him, "Are you going to behave yourself, do what you're supposed to do? Do you remember your place?"

            Dean mumbled around him and Alastair pulled him back, "Yes, master, I remember."

            Alastair pressed him back down, groaning lowly and letting himself go, his fingers petting and stroking through his hair as Dean swallowed, "Good boy." He glanced over at Sam, watching him finish cleaning the angel, Castiel collapsed into a chair, panting softly for breath, looking down at him with such love and devotion in his eyes, "You've truly tamed an angel of the lord." He chuckled, "I'm impressed, perhaps you've made up for your disobedience, however this does not get you out of your coming session with me."

            Sam looked down at his lap, "Yes, master."

            "Now, how about you inform your angel about what you've discovered." He stroked through Dean's hair, letting him rest against his bloody thigh.

 

-Sam-

 

            He knew he should have done as he was told, he knew he should have knelt with Dean, but he couldn't, some part of him just couldn't bring himself to kneel. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had settled in the back of the Impala, Alastair had taken the front with Dean behind the wheel and Castiel was in the back with him.

            "Dean?" The closer they got to Phoenix the stranger he felt. He could feel the fae clawing at his mind but the cure had worked, entrance was denied at least.

            "Yeah, Sammy?" He kept his eyes on the road but Sam knew he was scowling, concerned.

            "I'm not sure me coming was a good idea."

            Dean looked at him in the rearview mirror, "Why?"

            It was Alastair who spoke, "Sam, that thing has no hold on you, you are mine, my demon, and I won't allow you to forget that."

            A sigh of relief escaped his lips, the command echoing through his mind. It was a relief to know Alastair could control him if something went wrong, that his claim superseded the fairy. Dean was eyeing him in the mirror before glancing at Alastair.

            "Sam, everything will be fine." Cas stated from his place beside him.

            Dean gave a little nod, "Yeah, Sasquatch, you're not getting off that easy. I kind of hope he tries something with you so Alastair can boss you around."

            The smile that spread across his lips was small, "Yeah, I guess we'll have to wait and see." He looked back out the window, resting his cheek against the cool glass.

            "Hey, you put smudges on the window you're cleaning it."

            Sam did laugh at that, "Alright, if we get through this I'll detail her for you."

            "You'd better do a good job then, I want to see her shine."

            The closer they got to Phoenix the more on edge he was. His chest felt tight, his head spun, but every now and then Alastair would look back at him and everything would feel alright for awhile. The scene in Phoenix was only a little different from the one they encountered in San Antonio. This time they arrived before everyone had been slaughtered. Cars were starting to lineup, men and women were getting, leaving behind their possessions, and in one case their baby. Dean parked out of the way and all four of them got out, eyes trained on the mass of people heading toward the center of town. Sam could feel the pull, the desire to go with them but a firm look from Alastair and he got ahold of himself.

            "No axes in doors yet, that's a good sign." Dean popped the trunk before doling out weapons.

            Sam wrapped his fingers around the butt of his gun, taking a slow breath as he looked at it, ignoring the voice telling him to shoot his brother right between the eyes. Cas had his angel blade and one of two yew branches, Alastair had the other.

            "Sam." Alastair's voice made him jerk his head up, "Remember who you belong to."

            Sam nodded, taking in another slow breath. Dean looked at him and Sam could see a small touch of concern in his eyes, concern for Sam's wellbeing or concern that his brother was going to snap, he didn't know. The younger demon looked away, heading down the street, moving between the cars. He knew Dean was right behind him and it was a comfort to have him at his back.

            "At least no one has tried eating anyone yet." Sam snorted, looking out over the swarm of people.

            Dean smacked him on the back, "Don't say that, idiot." He growled out. Of course Dean was right, a loud scream sounded from ahead of them and Sam could see a spurt of blood flying over the crowd, "Dumbass!" Dean punched him in the arm before raising his voice, "Hey! Asshole! Come and get some!"

            Sam scowled, "What're you doing?!" He hissed, looking back at him.

            The crowd turned to face them but didn't move, instead glaring at them before turning back. A roar echoed over their heads and Sam could see the crowd parting around something that was running at them. Sam pointed his shotgun at the crowd, readying himself for whatever was coming. A man with blood around his mouth and eyes the color of pitch pushed through the last line of people and Alastair laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing Sam to lower his gun.

            "Don't move a muscle." He stated firmly, eyes locked on the possessed man, "Kneel." The demon looked confused as he dropped to his knees, his arms hanging limp by his sides, "Good boy." He looked over at Dean, "Do it and let's get going."

            He motioned for Sam to continue as Dean slashed her throat with his blade, sending him back to Hell and the rack that awaited him. Sam could feel him clawing at his mind again, trying to gain purchase, to make him do something, anything, but Alastair's command still rang through his mind. The younger Winchester pressed through the crowd, forcing his way past a large man.

            "Hey!" The man grabbed him by the neck, pulling him back, "Wait your turn! I was here first."

            Sam looked up at him, it was odd having to look up at someone for a change, "Let me go," he growled lowly, "Now."

            "Sammy!" Dean shouted, shoving through to get to him, putting the barrel of his gun in the small of the man's back, "Let my brother go, asshole, or we're going to see if you can survive a bullet to the spine."

            The man turned his head, a meaty hand reaching out to grab Dean, "I was here first!" He bellowed and Dean pulled the trigger.

            Chaos. The gun shot seemed to trigger something in the people. People were tearing into each other, another gun shot rang out and Sam could swear he heard a body drop. The man that was holding him looked down, surprised, before throwing him into the crowd as his last act before his legs fell out from under him. The demon struggled in the grasp of the mass of people he had been thrown into. Someone was trapped underneath him as he was struck across the face wringing a grunt from his lips. They were holding him down, covering him with their body weight. One of them grabbed his chin, forcing his mouth open while a man came through the crowd to stand over him, black blood glinting on his wrist, the man was infected.

 

-Dean-

 

            He shoved his way through the crowd, forcing his way closer to where Sam had been thrown. Hands grabbed at him, tried to pull him down, but he lashed out, his blade slicing into people as he drove through the crowd. Finally he got through enough to see what was happening, a man was sinking into a kneel beside his brother, black blood dripping from his wrist.

            "Fuck!" He drew his gun and in one smooth motion fired, the man dropped, landing over Sam's chest.

            The people holding him down looked up at him in unison, glaring angrily at the interruption. They stood as one, launching themselves at Dean, leaving Sam squished under a body. He struggled, killing two of them before being taken down by six more.

            "Get off my brother!" Sam shouted, holding his hand out and flicking his wrist, sending two of them flying.

            Dean roared, slamming a free hand into one cheat, sending her flying over the crowd. An ax slammed into the ground beside his head, cutting through one of the women holding him and almost going into his shoulder. The sound that escaped his lips was decidedly unmanly and he was glad it was quiet enough that no one heard it over the screams of the dying and the sounds of fighting. The ax was imbedded into the pavement, it would take time to get it back out. A young man snarled above him, fists swinging as he began to beat Dean. The demon snarled in return, his vision a little blurry but it was good enough he could see the moment his head left his shoulders. Hot blood dripped on his face, his lips, he snapped his mouth shut, wiping at it, trying to get it off without ingesting any.

            "Dean! Are you alright?" Sam's hand swam into focus and he grasped it, letting his brother pull him up.

            "Just peachy." He growled, looking at the thinning crowd.

            Alastair and Castiel were fighting off a small contingent of people, at least one of them a demon since Alastair had it subdued. They needed to regroup and find Dionnesidhe before everyone killed each other. The angel blade flashed through the last one attacking the angel and the King. The pair moved forward, heading toward the boys.

            "Dean, remember who you belong to." Alastair stated firmly, command in his voice.

            The demon scowled at him, "I'm fine, none of it got in my mouth." He grumbled, "Come on, we have to hurry."

            A voice rang out over the street and everyone froze, "Welcome!" Everyone dropped to their knees except for a small handful of people. Dean knew they weren't infected, their eyes showed true fear as they huddled in a circle, makeshift weapons at hand, "Ahh, Sam and Dean Winchester." They boys looked over at the large apartment building everyone had been going to. There, on the steps, stood a man but he wasn't like any man they had seen before, "I'm so pleased you're both here." He looked at Alastair and Castiel, "You've brought friends with you." His smile was too big, his skin seemed to be made of small silvery scales, his hair was golden and pulled back from his face, but his eyes were the strangest by far. They were blood red, nearly black, "Am I to assume these are your cohorts? Alastair, King of Hell, and Castiel, Angel of the Lord." He laughed and in that moment Dean decided he couldn't wait to put a bullet between his eyes, "Why don't you give up?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side, "I can make it so good for you." He licked his lips and Sam cringed.

            "Yeah, no, thanks for the offer but we're not buying."

            His eyes moved to Sam, a small scowl marring his features, "They took you from me but you're mine!" He shouted, lip curled up in a snarl.

            Alastair stepped forward, "No, he's mine." He laid his hands on Sam's shoulders, "They are both mine and every demon you have taken, well, they are still _mine_." He hissed out, glaring up at him, his nails digging into Sam's shoulders.

            Castiel moved up to stand beside Dean, his angel blade dripping blood, "We've come to end you."

            He laughs, tossing his head back he for doubling over, "Oh? Really? I'd like to see you try." He spread his arms, "The way I see it, you're vastly outnumbered." He looked out over the crowd, "Bring them to me, alive."

            The mob descended upon them. Dean wasn't sure exactly what happened. He remembered fighting, remembered stabbing one of the bastards and then everything had gone black for a moment. He had been so careful to keep his mouth closed even though all he wanted to do was grin like a madman, and yet he could feel something clawing at his mind, digging its way past his defenses. He was choking on black bile, his mouth was full of a foul taste, like death and sugar all rolled into one. He sputtered, eyes going wide as he looked up at a grinning fae, blood dripping from his wrist to splash against his mouth. The claws dug in deeper and he screamed, arching back.

            "Good boy, there's a good boy, how's it feel to be mine?" Fingers stroked through his hair, "Now, here's what I want you to do. See that man over there? The one in the trench coat?" When he nodded that voice continued, "I want you to kill him, can you do that for me?" A blade was pressed into his hand and he grasped it firmly as he nodded again, "Good boy, do it."

            Dean was on his feet and lunging forward, blade slashing at the angel, a growl escaping his lips as Cas dodged back. Dean felt his lips pull back in a snarl, why wasn't he fighting back?

            "Dean, I don't want to hurt you, stop this." Cas' voice was low and gravely, harsh as he held his hands up, "Dean, listen to me." His gaze never left the demon attacking him, "Alastair!" He shouted. Dean roared, diving forward, shoving his shoulder into Cas' chest, driving him to the ground. His eyes were wild as he raised the blade, holding it in both hands, "Dean! No!"

 

-Alastair-

 

            He pushed tough the crowd, fighting to get to his boy. Dean was straddling Castiel, the blade glinted in the sunlight as he started to drive it down, "Dean! Stop!" The command was firm, a roar over the heads of the infected and he watched as the blade stopped inches from the angel's chest. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he had plans for Castiel after all, "Dean, get up and come here." He slammed his elbow into the face of one of the humans still attempting to take him down.

            Dionnesidhe let out a roar, his hands clenching into fists as Dean did as Alastair commanded, "He's mine!"

            Alastair chuckled darkly, "Kneel." He ordered, watching Dean drop to the ground, his gaze turned to the fae, "How would you like to be killed by someone you think is yours?" He plucked the blade from Dean's hand, replacing it with the yew stake, "Dean," he tipped Dean's chin up so their eyes met, "kill him." He ordered with a dark smile.

            Dean got to his feet, turning and facing Dionnesidhe, "Yes, master." He said softly, moving forward, fingers clenching, adjusting the stake, "Anything you want."

            Dionnesidhe was seething, snarling and Alastair couldn't help but laugh, "No! Dean, you're mine! You do as I say! Not him!"

 

-Sam-

 

            Everyone had frozen, standing to watch the fae and demon face off against each other. Dean wasn't stopping, Alastair's orders would not be denied no matter how much the fairy raged. Dean was walking up the stairs, drawing it out, and Sam couldn't help but smile. His brother lunged, tackling him to the ground. They rolled down the stairs, each snarling and snapping, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than join in but he held his ground, eyes locked on the tableau.

            Dean howled, pinning him down and driving the stake down, forcing it through his chest. The infected and Dean screamed, hands flying up to grasp their heads. Sam ran forward, pulling his brother off the dying creature.

            "Dean, come on man, it's ok, you're good, I'm here, it's ok."

            A wet cough escaped Dionnesidhe's lips followed by a broken laugh, "Fools, all of you." He coughed again, black blood sliding from the corners of his lips, "He's going to die you know." He tipped his head, looking at Sam and Dean, "I die and he dies, he's mine." He coughed again, blood dripping from his lips and eyes closing, taking in a shuddering breath.

            Sam shook his head, hands grasping Dean's face, forcing their gazes to meet, "Dean, it'll be alright." He swallowed hard, Dean screaming in agony, "You can't die, you're not allowed!"

            Castiel and Alastair were standing next to him, the demon crouching low, "Sam, give him to me." Sam held him close, growling softly, "Now." He stated firmly.

            He didn't want to let him go, he had to save his brother, but he knew that Alastair could save him, he had to. Slowly he gave him over, passing his spamming brother over to their master. The king took him, holding him close before disappearing. Sam swallowed hard, looking up at Castiel, eyes pleading with him.

            "Sam, Alastair took him back downstairs." He laid a hand on his shoulder, "We need to destroy the body."

            Sam looked over at the corpse. It stared at them, eyes glazed in death, a look of triumph on his face. Sam snarled, "You think you've won, you haven't." He growled angrily, "Dean isn't going to die."

            Castiel turned his gaze to the crowd, "Dean might but they won't." His voice was soft, lost.

            The demon swallowed, looking over the crowd. Not all of them were dying, some were crying, trying to help the others. The dying's skin stained black and red as blood streamed from their eyes and mouths. They were dying and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

            He looked up at the angel, "What do we do?"

            "I don't know."

 

-Dean-

 

            His body ached, his head felt like it was full of cotton. The last thing he remembered was Sam's voice telling him not to die. A soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open. He was home, in Alastair's work room, strapped to a rack. He let his head fall to the side, unable to focus on anything.

            "Wha' happened?" He slurred out, his mouth was dry, his tongue felt thick and heavy.

            "Dean, you're awake." Alastair moved into view, a hand gently stroking down his cheek, "How do you feel?"

            "Like I've gone through the ringer." He groaned, nuzzling his hand, "What happened?"

            "When the fae died he took the infected with him, was going to take you but I was able to fix you before that happened. It's advantageous that time passes differently here." He undid the straps, catching him as he fell from the rack, "Come now, to bed, rest, when you wake I'll have a little surprise for you." He carried him easily to the adjoining bedroom, sliding him beneath cool black silk covers.

            "Dun wanna sleep." He mumbled, head sinking into his pillow before falling asleep.

 

-Alastair-

 

            He watched Dean as he slept for a moment before returning topside. So many dead, it made him wonder how the humans were going to take care of it. Perhaps someone would make a deal to get out of the work, of course that would mean his men would have to deal with it. No closure for whatever family they had left, just empty streets and bodies tossed into the furnace of Hell. He stepped over another corpse, a vampire this time, the Alphas were going to be pissed over loosing so many of their children. He was angry enough about the demons he lost, weak, pathetic creatures, foolish, but useful in their own ways. Sam and Castiel had saved a few it seemed, the pair were sitting on the steps, the survivors resting beside them. The uninfected looked a little broken but he expected it considering the circumstances, it would take them a long time to recover.

            Sam looked up at him as he approached, he looked a little worse for ware, "Alastair, how's Dean?"

            "Fine, he's resting, I came to collect you both, we deserve a little time to ourselves, do you think?" Alastair's gaze focused on Castiel, he had something very special in mind, he just had to get the angel to come with them, "Come, Dean's waiting for us."

            Castiel scowled, "You want me to go below?" He got to his feet.

            The demon moved close, pressing against him, "Yes, it won't hurt, not one bit. In fact, I guarantee you'll enjoy it." He slid a hand down his cheek, his neck, "Come now Castiel, we wouldn't want to keep Dean waiting, would we?"

            "N-," he cleared his throat, "No, we wouldn't."

            Alastair smiled darkly, "Wonderful." He motioned for Sam, his boy coming up beside him, taking his hand before the trio disappeared.

            Alastair was pleased to see that Dean was awake and Castiel and Sam were immediately at his side, checking him over, making sure he was fine. Dean grumbled, batting at them, "Give me a kiss, bitch." He pulled Sam over, kissing him deeply.

            Alastair slid behind the angel, wrapping his arms around him, licking up the back of his neck, "Come now, Cas, join us." He nipped his ear, tugging the lobe slowly, letting it slide from between his teeth.

            Castiel moaned and the demon knew he was making an impact, that he would soon break, "Please."

            Alastair smiled, if only he knew what he was asking for, "Do you want everything? To be with us, to be with Sam and Dean." He whispered in his ear, his gaze flicking to the brothers kissing on the bed, "Tell me Castiel, tell me what you want, you need to ask for it, you need to _want_ it." Ah, getting an angel to fall was a heady experience, it had been so long since he had one of his brothers with him, "TELL ME!" He shouted.

            Dean and Sam jumped, looking at the pair. Castiel's breath came in sharp pants, his eyes wide with some unknown emotion, "Yes." He shuddered beneath his hands.

            Sam and Dean looked up at him, confused but didn't speak, didn't ruin the moment, only watched as Alastair produced his blade and slit his wrist, holding it up, watching the blood bubble up, "Then come, take your communion." He pressed his wrist to the angel's lips. Castiel swallowed reflexively before beginning to struggle, his eyes going wide, his fingers grasping at his arm, trying to pull the demon's wrist from his lips but he held for, "Come brother, you asked for this, you wanted it, to fall, to join us." He growled softly in his ear, "Be mine." He hissed softly in his ear as Castiel began drinking from the demon's wrist, "You're mine, brother, for eternity."

            "Alastair." Dean's voice was soft, "What are you doing?"

            A low moan escaped the, now fallen, angel's lips as Alastair smiled darkly at the elder Winchester, "Making him mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing another interlude to let you know what all happens with Cas! Let me know what you think I'm still deciding if Monday Morning is done or not but regardless I'll keep writing! Might even start working on a sequel to Expiration Date. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this before the premier but the bad karaoke idea came from The Year of the Deanmon promo, I just couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think!


End file.
